Morganville Academy
by HoodedMystery
Summary: What if the characters of 'Morganville Vampires' went to an academy? And what would happen if some of these students were vampires? Will everything go peachy or will all kinds of trouble be rising? R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey HoodedMystery here^.^ This is my first fanfic so please be nice:)  
>Rachel Caine owns all! O.o<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1; The Beginning<span>

This is a version of _Morganville Vampires_ that I made. Hope you like it.

Characters:

Claire- The badass, gothic, vampire, rockstar. Yeah. Claire's a vampire in this.

Shane- Rich, popular guy, who just wants a normal life... and a girl that lasts more then a week...

Eve- Goth Chick who becomes Claire's bestfriend. But is being friends with a vampire a good thing?

Michael- Love struck teenager. Shane's bestfriend and like him; just wants a normal life, and a girl to settle down with. (awwrh.)

Monica- Rich spoilt brat, who thinks shes queen of the school. yeah right...

Alice- Claire vampire friend (like a sister) and Lee's girlfriend. Always concerned for her friend's safety.

Lee- Claire vampire friend and Alice's boyfriend. Heroic, Deadly and very over protective.

Gina- Monica's main plastic bestfriend.

Jennifer- Monica's second plastic bestfriend.

Liam- Total jock. Michael's friend. Shane's? Not so much...

Loads more but they don't really need an intro... anyway lets start :D

**SHANE'S POV:**

I hate shopping. I really do. My girlfriend Monica (She's really hot and everything but truthfully she's a bitch...) forced me to go shopping with her because, if i'm going to be her boyfriend (and these are her words...) "_We have to colour co-ordinate, or we won't be the hottest, most popular couple at Morganville Academy". _Which sucks since my layed back style will be no more.

Morganville Academy is a boarding school for the rich and snobby. I go there because my ass of a dad is rich and he wants me to be smart so when I'm older I will make a ton of money. But honestly, I'd rather be poor and free, then rich and controlled.

I was snapped about of my train of thoughts when Monica snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh... what?" I asked.

"I was just talking and you were blanking me... I mean seriously Shane, The earth doesn't revolve around you!" she snapped.

_"Yeah it revolves around you..." _I thought.

We were standing outside of the mall (after hours of shopping for clothes, which felt like years). I sat by the fountain and looked at her. "Sorry. Now what did you say?" She lightened up after I changed the subject to her. "Stay here while I go to the toilet. Won't be long" she chirped and then shuffled off to the toilet.

_"FINALLY!"_ I thought. But just as I started to relax, someone on a skateboard whizzed past me at lightening speed, only a few inchs from running over my feet. They then curved in a semi circle and did an _ollie._ They then headed towards me and slowing down and did a _360 flip_ and stopped a few feet in front of me.

_"Oh my god.." _I thought. It was a girl with silky, dark brown hair, and smoldering, dark, sexy eyes. Her skin was pale and she had bright red lip stick on and lots of mascara and eyeliner. She was wearing a white tanktop with and puffy black one on top. Also she had a used, black leather jacket (like mine) with chains on, bright red skinny jeans and black converse. She looked like a gothic angel. It took all my self restrain not to grab her and make out with her...

"Sorry, didn't see you there with all the shopping bags..." she said. Wow. Her voice was like velvet... she giggled and it gave me butterflies!

"ohh.." I said after I remembered she was talking to me. "it's alright... there are a lot of... umm... b-bags..." I stuttered. _Dammit! Stop sounding nervous! _She smiled... god her smile was beautiful... "I'm Shane. Shane Collins" I said smiling.

"Claire. Claire Danvers" she responded smiling sweetly.

"Shane!" Monica boomed making us flinch.

"umm... yeah?" I said looking at her innocently. Why did she have to come? I was having a great time talking with Claire... wait... thats not right... Monica's my girlfriend not Claire.

"Once your done flirting with Gothic freak here" she said addressing Claire "You might want to remember I'm your girlfriend!"

"Don't be harsh Mon. And I wasn't flirting. Can't I have a conversation with other people?" Oh god that pissed her off. She started glaring at me.

"Well... I'm gonna take off" said Claire after the awkward silence "Nice meeting you Shane" She said smiling. I smiled back. Then she turned to Monica "You... Melissa? Not so much...". I laughed at that, then covered it with a cough because Monica sent me daggers.

"I'm Monica!" Monica hissed.

"Yeah whatever" replied Claire, then she went off on her skateboard. When she was nearly out of the mall parking lot she did a _kickflip _on her skateboard. Wow. She was so hot.

**CLAIRES' POV:**

I zoomed pasted the fountain that had like a THOUSAND shopping bags. But just as I went past I saw a guy flinch. _Oops... must of scared him..._ I headed back doing an _Ollie_ on my way. Then slowed down near him and did a _360 flip _(I was practising my tricks... wasn't showing off or anything...). But it was a big mistake going back, because I got an urge to fang him. _"God he smells sooo good. I need to taste him" _I thought. NO. I can't eat him. Luckily I have a lot of self control. He was wearing a black top with a scuffed black leather jacket, dark blue, ripped jeans and blue converse. He had brown hair and shiny brown eyes. His hair had a crop that screamed _SLACKER_. He was hot. For a human.

"Sorry, didn't see you there with all the shopping bags..." I said appoligetically. His eyes roamed my body making me giggle. _Damn._ "ohh.." he mumbled "it's alright... there are a lot of... umm... b-bags..." he stuttered. I smiled because he sounded really cute being nervous. "I'm Shane. Shane Collins" he said smiling.

"Claire. Claire Danvers" I responded smiling.

"Shane!" someone boomed making us flinch.

"umm... yeah?" he said looking at the girl (who was now standing next to me) innocently.

Straight away I knew she was a bitch. Her skin was orange from fake tan, with her black glossy hair hanging at her waist. She wore a tight pink mini skirt and a white silk shirt with white heals and a little pink purse. _"_S_lut" _my mind said. Luckily I didn't say it out loud.

"Once your done flirting with Gothic freak here" she said addressing me. _She's barking up the wrong tree..._ "You might want to remember I'm your girlfriend!". Typical. Of course Shane had a plastic girlfriend. He's too hot to be a good guy.

"Don't be harsh Mon. And I wasn't flirting. Can't I have a conversation with other people?" he replied. I resisted the urge to laugh. There was a really long awkward silence.

"Well... I'm gonna take off" I said "Nice meeting you Shane" I said smiling. Then I turned to the bitch... Melissa? I'm not too sure. "You... Melissa? Not so much...". Shane laughed at what I said, then covered it with a cough because the girl glared at him.

"I'm Monica!" she hissed. Monica, Melissa, same diff...

"Yeah whatever" I replied not really caring what her name was, then went off on my skateboard. As I was near the exit of the parking lot I did I kickflip. _"Still got it!"_ I thought smiling to myself.

I went to Morganville Academy to meet up with my friends (All vampires), Because we enrolled and were gonna start going. We stuck together (one reason being we were all vamps' so we could look out for eachother), and since we didn't have any real family, we considered we were eachothers family. My best friend, Alice, was Goth like me, although Alice could really go all out when she wanted to. If either one of us got bullied about being who we were, we would stick up for eachother. (And kick their asses...). Alice's hair was in a short, pixie crop, dyed black, and she touched herself up with black lipstick and tons of mascara and eyeliner, which made her golden eyes look cute. She was wearing a black pleated skirt with chains (which she added herself) and fishnets, a red top with a black skull bedazzled on it and a black jacket with chains and pins, then finally her black boots that clomped when she walked.

Lee was here too (well DUH! Alice and Lee are going out. Their always together). Lee was tall and muscular with a scruffy blonde do and glowing green eyes. He dressed like a normal guy which was weird because he hung out with two goths. He was wearing jeans and a white top, and black converse.

"Hey!" Alice squealed as I got close. "You excited about starting a new school?" She said sarcastically. "Yes. Can't you see the excitment bubbling off me?" I responded with a straight face. Which sent us into laughter. "We better go unpack" said Alice when we finally calmed down.

Since we were new we got a day to unpack before the rest of the school came back. We had to share a house with other people. (Well Lee had to go in a different house because there are girls houses and boys house). Apparently we had four other room mates... this won't go well considering I hate sharing a house with lots of people, especially strangers. Human strangers.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha think? :)<strong>

**R&R Pleaseee:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter:)**

**Now time for chapter two! (YAY!)**

**Rachel Caine owns MV!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two; Moving In<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

Today I go back to Morganville Academy. This is going to be so boring. I live in a small house, which the school provided of course for 4 people. One being me, another my bestfriend, Michael Glass. We've been friends ever seen we could toddle. I guess I'm lucky to have Michael, he's like my bro, and we know everything about eachother and understand eachother (Which can sometimes be a pain in the ass when Michael knows if I have a secret since he knows my 'looks').

If it was just me and Mike, then everything would be alright. Unfortunately it's not. We have this other room mate, Liam. He's HUGE! And I mean tall with muscules, EVERYWHERE. Also brain the size of a peanut. This isn't why I hate him. I hate him because he's a arrogant, jock who looks down on everybody and does anything to make you feel bad. Not that I am an emotical guy, but Liam is the kind of guy who would laugh at a funeral. Yeah he's a Prick. Oh and you know how I said we have a house for four people? Well we only have three. So were getting another room mate who we don't know, which makes me feel sorry for the guy, I mean we all know eachother but this guy doesn't.

In Morganville Academy, there are different groups of people. The main ones being: Geeks, Uniques and the Populars. Me, Mike and Liam are some of the males in the populars. Which is why we should have hot but annoying girlfriends. Hey, if you wanna survive school, I think the best way is to be popular, But thats just me.

I walked up the to our house with a painted 16 on it. I was about to unlock the door when it opened revealing Michael. "Hey man! Long time no see!" Michael said grinning. We did a one armed hug (guy thing) and went inside. "Been busy with Mon. _'Oh Shane, we must go shopping to match our clothes or we won't be popular!' _" I said imatating Monica.

We started laughing until I saw someone enter the hall and then go into the kitchen. "Who's that?" I asked Michael. "Oh that's the new guy. Lee I think... Come on i'll introduce you" He replied, so we walked off into the kitchen. Lee got a coke out of the fridge and popped the top. He must of saw us because he turned to face us and smiled.

"Lee this is Shane, Shane this is Lee" Michael said smiling. "Oh hey, heard a lot about you from Mike here" he said a gave a lopsided grin. Now that I got a good chance to take him in, he wasn't what I expected. He was about the same height as me, but with more muscle. He has hair as blonde as Michael's but with shining green eyes. My first thoughts were _"Bet he doesn't have a tough time with the girls"_.

I smiled before sitting down at the breakfast bar and turning on the tv. "So" I said to Lee trying to be friendly "Where you from? You don't look like your from Morganville". Lee chuckled, "Yeah i'm not. From California, transferred up here with friends. What about you, you from round here?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Never been outside of Morganville."

"Ha, well I never stay in one place for too long, always travelling"

"Sorry but I gotta' ask, if your travelling a lot why go Morganville Academy? There are so many other places that are a hell lot better!"

"Yeah I know but me and my friends decided here's good since it's quiet and all"

"Your friends? You mean you don't travel with family?"

"Nah I travel with friends, cool huh? But then again I travel with two girls so no guys to hang with..."

"Well I wouldn't mind being with two girls!" Michael chipped in grinning.

"Haha! Yeah one of thems already my girlfriend" he said winking.

Lee doesn't seem to bad. Actually he seems like a pretty good guy.

"So you guys play video games?" Lee asked. I stared at him like he grown an extra head.

"Hell yeah! Who doesn't?" I responded. We all started laughing.

"Good coz' I have a ton of them!" Lee said grinning. I'm really starting to like Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>LEE'S POV (WHEN THE HOUSE MATES FIRST ARRIVE):<strong>

I unpacked my stuff in my room last night (which took hours), and then had a look around the house. I have three other rooms apparently, so I took a look in their rooms. **(They don't have to unpack because they left their stuff there from the last time).** In the hall there are four doors leading to our rooms. First is some guy called Shane and opposite a guy called Michael. Then at the end of the hall some guy called Liam and then opposite my room. Their isn't a bathroom in the hall because we have onsuite bathrooms.

I hear the door opening in my room, thanks to vampire hearing, so make my room down stairs. On the stairs I can smell his blood, thank God I have self control. There, standing in the hall is a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, holding a guitar. _"Oh great" _I think _"Never gonna get some sleep with a musican in the house"_, but he didn't look like much of a rocker to me...

"Oh hey, I'm Michael, you the new roommate?" He said smiling slighty. Okay Lee be nice...

"Yeah I'm Lee, cool place you got" I responded.

"Cool and yeah it's alright I guess, be even better if it had a jacuzzi!" I laughed, he seemed generally nice. We went into the living room where I had set up my Xbox. _"Wait this isn't my house, why did I set up my Xbox?"_ I thought. "Oh sorry, I forgot other people lived here... You play right?" I asked hoping the housemates wouldn't be nerds thinking video games are bad for you.

"Yeah, got one at home, didn't think of bringing it though" Michael said grinning.

"So your a musican? What are the others like?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Yeah I play guitar" He said motioning to the guitar as he stood it up against the wall. "And the other guys are Shane and Liam. Been friends with Shane for like, forever, but he's a bit of a hot head. He's a good guy though once you get to know him. And Liam... well he's like a massive Jock, so just talk to him about sports and you'll be good". Alright so I'm living with a musican, a hothead and a jock. Great. Although Michael seems nice so maybe Shane and Liam are too.

* * *

><p><strong>LEE'S POV (AFTER MEETING SHANE):<strong>

I was definately wrong. Shane is cool. Chatty but cool nevertheless. We went to the living room and played COD for a bit until Liam arrived. "YO LADIES! I'M HOME!" he bellowed. Shane rolled his eyes and I laughed. He came in the room and I got a good look at him. Straight away I knew I hated him. He was a muscle machine and seems to have like one brain cell. His hair was a dirty blonde and spiked up and I think his eyes were grey. "New meat! Hey man I'm Liam" he said. Oh he was talking to me.

"Lee" I said pointing to myself. No point wasting my breath on him.

"Not a big talker huh? Ah well" he said and headed up stairs. Once he was out of ear range I spoke again.

"I know I shouldn't judge the guy but I don't like him" I said watching Michael on COD so I didn't have to look at them. Until he paused the game...

"Really?" He said looking at me.

"See! This guy knows what he's talking about!" Shane said grinning at me. "I hate him too, but Michael doesn't. He thinks it's best to like him since he lives with us" he rolled his eyes.

Alright. Now I know Michael is a musican but a really nice guy. Shane can be a hot head unless you get along with him, like I do, and Liam is a Jock. I'm beginning to like living here.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

Me and Alice were in our new home. It was a good place, well for now.

When you came through the front door there was a door on the left and a door on the right. The one on the right lead to the Kitchen. The one on the left, the living room. In the living room there were stairs which lead to the upstairs hall. In that hall their were 6 doors. Three on the left and three on the right. The first four, were people's rooms already, and the two on the end were mine and Alice's. Mine on the left and Alice's on the Right.

I redecorated my room to look like this:

The curtains were black so would block out the sun, Bed sheets were dark purple because I like purple(It's dark and a bit like black), the carpet was a violet already so I left it like that and walls were black (which I painted with vampire speed, and used a fast drying paint). I had posters on the walls and on the ceiling above my bed and glow in the dark stars(because it makes me feel like I'm watching the stars) also on the walls and ceiling. On my dresser I had framed photo's of me and my friends, a totoro plushie and some other knick-knack's. On my bedside table I had a Red lamp and a black alarm clock. On my desk I had more photos, my makeup and a note book (containing my music sheets and lyrics), And finally I had a red mini fridge in the corner, which I had to order, with opaque bottles containing animal blood. The reason why it had animal blood was that me and my friends don't drink human blood because we don't think it's right, since we were once humans too. We had a plan to go hunting really early every Monday and fill up the bottles so we could control ourselves.

I was knocked out of my train of thoughts went I heard clomping coming up the stairs. At first I thought it was Alice but then a smelled human blood... _Have to control myself_. I walked out of my room and met Alice in the hall way wearing a worried expression. Together we went to the other end of the hall and were met by a girl. A goth girl. She looked at us in disbelief. She was wearing rice powder makeup, thick mascara and eyeliner, and purple/black lipstick. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was dyed black, and her eyes were a dark brown. She had thick boots on, a purple skirt with fishnets, a black tanktop and a black leather jacket. She reminded me of Alice.

"Oh haha Monica, pay some people to be goth like me to take the piss!" she blurted out "Where the fuck are you hiding with your little camcorder?". I looked at Alice and gave her the _what the hell_ look. She just laughed.

"Ermm, what the hell are you going on about?" I asked the girl "Because you seem kinda crazy... but whatever. I'm Claire and this is Alice, we were moved here".

The girl's eyes went wide "Really? Like really, really?" she asked excitement in her voice.

"Really, really" I replied. I didn't except what came next. She wrapped us both in a bear hug. What was she doing?

"Oh My God! YESSS! Finally I have goth roommates! YAY! This will be so much fun!" She said and then released us "I'm Eve by the way!" she said holding out her hand.

Little did I know, that was the start of something HUGE.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the chapter being long... again, but I wanted this chapter to be about the moving in part :)<strong>

**R&R Pleasee^.^**

**I'll update as soon as I can:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Chapter 2 was mainly just the moving in, but in this Chapter I'll make it more interesting:)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Rachel Caine owns all!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3; Remember Me?<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

Eve was awesome. After she calmed down we started talking. She told us who with live with (who sound terrible, but I don't remember their names...) and that she felt really alone before because she lives with her enemies and has been wanting to move to a different house but there weren't any more avaliable. Me and Alice felt really sorry for poor Eve so decided we would look out for her. Even though I had only known Eve for a few minutes I felt like she was my bestfriend.

Eve told us about the different kinds of people and who to avoid. She told us where our classes are and who would be in them (Eve was in a lot of mine) and also who our teachers were. Most of the teachers sound horrid. We talked about ourselves a lot (but left out the vampire stuff) and Eve was really awesome. I had loads in common with her, things like we like the same music.

Alice was in the middle of telling Eve about Lee (because she wanted to know about him since he came here with us) when the door slammed open and three girls stood in the doorway. One of them was that girl I met... Melissa? And the other two were just as fake as Melissa, Probably her backups. That's when I realised they were the one's Eve was ranting out. I understand why she hates them.

"Look what the cat dragged in! It's goth girl!" Melissa beamed.

"Which one?" her backup joined in. I really couldn't be bothered with them right now.

"Look... Melissa I think? Something like that. Just piss off with your bitches upstairs before I get angry and have to punch you in your plastic face" I said calmly. Eve giggled, but Alice gave me a look to stop talking, but I ignored her.

"IT'S MONICA!" Monica shouted. Why do I always think shes called Melissa?

"I don't really care what your name is" I said rolling my eyes. Monica and her backups stormed upstairs cursing under their breath.

"Okay thats never happened before" Eve said still staring at the stairs. Then she looked at me "I'm so glad your my friend! This is gonna be fun!".

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV (NEXT DAY, FIRST LESSON):<strong>

The first lesson I had was Math. It was cruel to have Math first lesson in the morning. Espicially if you have Mr. Bell. He was a short, balding man with a pot belly and would use any excuse to shout at us.

I sat on my desk, because we had 5 minutes until lesson starts so we could chat. Two spaces to my right was Michael and 1 space infront and 1 to the right was Monica. The rest were people I didn't bother with. Monica turned to me and said "See! We look amazing since we match!". She had woken me up at 6am to tell me to wear black and red. I was not pleased. The bell rang so I sat down in my seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. He was always late. However when I looked up I saw Claire. Wait Claire? What was she doing here? She must be the new student. She was walking with Eve and sat down in the desk next to my right. Eve sat in her place, infront of me.

Claire was looking around when she saw me, and then smiled. She must of recognised me. I smiled back and was just about to speak when the teacher came in and the classroom shut up. Great timing. Not.

The lesson went on and nobody spoke. Suddenly the teacher got up and said "Right I just need to go next door, stay quiet and finish the work on the board or else". He then waddled out of the room and then everyone started talked. I turned to Claire. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Transferred" was all she said not looking up from her work. I looked at Michael and he had a confused look. He mouthed _"Whose that?"_. I mouthed back _"The girl I was talking about"_. I told Michael about when I met Claire at the mall. Michael just shrugged and carried on with his work. Claire put her pen down and looked up. She was about to speak, but she stopped and looked at Monica.

"Hey Freak!" Monica said taunting Eve "Hey Ugly, Goth girl, what are the answers?" Eve just ignored her. I've seen Eve quite a lot, she in loads of my classes. She keeps to herself most of the time though.

Claire kicked Mon's chair causing Monica to turn around "Leave her alone" Claire said glaring. The whole class went silent and watched them.

"What are you gonna do about it freak?" she replied with a evil grin. Claire then reached out and grabbed Monica by the hair and pulled her backwards. Monica yelped.

"Appolise" Claire said calmly. When she said nothing she pulled harder.

"Oww!" Monica cried "Alright I'm sorry!" she squeaked. Claire then let go. The whole class was frozen. No one had ever stood up to Monica before. Mr. Bell came rushing in just as the bell went. "Class dismissed" he huffed.

Claire picked up her things and raced out of class with Eve hot on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

I rushed down the halls with Eve following me. "Hey!" She said and grabbed my arm stopping me from going any further. "What was that all about?"

"She was bullying you. I don't like bullies" I said simply.

"Well thanks" she said smiling. I thought she would of said _"well I can look after myself"_ or something so I was relieved that she didn't mind. So we went to our next class and carried on through the day.

* * *

><p>6 period. Science. Great. Monica was in that class too. Although Eve said she was at the front of class and we were at the back, I still kept my eyes peeled. I was sat on the back row with Eve to my left. We were lab partners. On the lab table on my right was Shane and some blonde guy. "Whose the blonde guy" I whispered to Eve. "Michael Glass. Musican. Totally hot. Had a crush on him for years, but he doesn't know I exist" Eve whispered back sadly.<br>"You should talk to him, never know" But Eve just looked at me like I was crazy.

The bell went and Mrs. Green told us to sit down. She told us to do the questions on the board while she marked some work. I found it easy because I have had years to learn. I was frozen at 18 but been that way for 81 years. I was on question 13 when a note landed on my work. I opened it and it read:

_Hey Claire,_

_Remember me?_

_-Shane._

I wrote:

_Shane,_

_Yeah I nearly pushed you in the fountain and your slag girlfriend started shouting at me ;)_

_-Claire._

And passed it back. He read it and wrote on it again. Then when the teacher wasn't looking he passed it again.

_Yeah sorry about that._

_Anyway why did you transfer here?_

_It's so boring..._

_And btw it was cool that you stood up for your friend_

I wrote:

_It's okay._

_I transferred here with 2 friends and I guess it was just close by._

_And thanks._

And passed it. I watched his face and he looked at me with a puzzled look. He wrote something and passed again:

_Did you transfer with Lee? Coz he's my roommate._

Oh that's why he was puzzled, I wrote my response and gave it back. Then the bell went and I got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV(Sorry it's short):<strong>

I opened the note we had been passing and read it:

_Yeah with Lee and Alice, my other room mate._

_Gotta dash- bells gone;)_

_We should hang out sometime though:)_

_-C._

When I read she wanted to hang out I got butterflies. I couldn't be falling for her. Could I?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**R&R :D**

**Thanks!**

**-Molly^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I've not updated in like FOREVER! Shame on me.**

**Oh and just making this very clear: Claire, Alice and Lee have braclets so they can walk around in the sunlight.**

**Anyway, Hope you like the chapter, and i'm planning on making the upcoming chapters more interesting!**

**Also I got a new laptop so I can update more often! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns the characters and Morganville Vampires, I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Morganville Academy; Watch out!<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

Class was finally over! I decided to take Eve to meet Lee. Me and Alice told Eve that we had moved to the academy with Lee and were bestfriends. However we left out the whole _"Were vampires"_... We were all meeting up for a picnic but when we were nearly there, I remembered something.

"Eve..." I started turning to her "Don't worry Lee is a real nice guy, not a jerk. You'll like him".

"Oh thank god" she said letting out a sigh of relief "I'm terrible at making friends and I thought he might be... umm... like a jock or really emo!".

"Hahaha! No he's normal! Surprising huh? OH! And don't flirt, or Alice will rip your head off!" I instructed winking at her.

"All right... wait is he like, really fit?" **(I don't know if Americans say 'fit'... Please tell me if they do O.o)** she asked casually. I laughed.

"I'll let you decide that because he's like my brother!" we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

I smelled Alice and Lee before I saw them. We made our way over to them. They were on a red picnic blanket under a tree with a picnic basket in the middle. "Claire! 'Bout time! Whose this?" Lee said motioning to Eve. It would of sound rude but on Lee it seemed normal.

"This is Eve. She's our roommate, and she's awesome. So be nice, kay?" I told him as we sat down.

"On my best behaviour!" Lee promised winking. "So Eve, is this Academy as boring as everyone's making it out to be?"

"Yeah it's so boring you might as well be dead!" she responded. I held back a laugh and by the looks of it Alice was too.

"I heard you've got to live with plastics?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah three of them! I don't know their names or anything but hell, their annoying!" I replied and we started eating sandwichs and crisps. "So who you living with?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Just checking Shane wasn't lying...

"Umm... Shane Collins, Michael Glass and Liam... Liam... umm... Liam something..." He said shrugging.

"Wait" Eve said wide eyes "You have to live with the populars too?" what was she going on about? The _populars_? Who were they? We all had confused expressions, but before I could ask Eve spoke again "Oh sorry, forgot you guys just moved here. Anyway we call them the populars because they're popular and everything. They don't hang out with normal people and they all have top brands and designer things. I personally hate them. Their Shane, Michael, Liam, Monica, Gina and Jennifer. Their all arrogant snobs!" I knew Shane would be a snob! I swallowed my disappointment. Wait. Disappointment? Why would I be disappointed? It's not like I like him or anything...

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

Me and my friends (the populars) were sat on picnic table eating. They were talking about something but I couldn't be bothered to listen. I was thinking about Claire. I couldn't love her could I? We were so different. I was popular, rich and athletic... she was goth, kept to herself, looked beautiful, was completely awesome... her eyes were stunning, her smile made me smile and her laugh made me feel so happy...

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when I heard someone mention Claire's name. And it didn't sound like it was in a nice way either... "Monica!" Liam bellowed "I heard you cowered from the new girl! A goth aswell! What's her name... _Claire_?" he asked smirking. Oh god he was asking from it. **SMACK.** We heard. Monica kicked Liam under the table.

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK!" Monica snapped.

"Yeah Liam, why would you say that" Jennifer joined in frowning at Liam. "Anyway Claire was behind Mon, so she couldn't do anything!"

"Hey have you heard of that Lee guy?" Gina said completely off subject "Mega hottie or what?"

"Gina, Lee is Claire's friend" Jennifer said glaring.

"Really? What a waste. Anyway why don't we get back at Claire for back she did to you Mon?" Monica perked up. Oh no, no, no!

"I like the sound of that!" she said and got up, her sidekicks following. They speed walked off up to no good.

"Damn! Gotta go, i'm supposed to meet a girl" Liam said and ran off. Idiot.

"Let's go" Michael finally said. We got up and walked around campus not really heading anywhere.

A few minutes later we saw Claire and her friends. "Hey, should we warn them? I mean Claire did nothing wrong, just sticked up for her friend..." I asked Michael hopeful. He nodded and we walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV(Before Shane and Michael go over):<strong>

We were all having fun laughing and things when Eve reaches into the basket and pulls out a opaque sports bottle. Containing blood. We brought cans of coke, but one sports bottle incase we found it hard to contain ourselves infront of Eve and attack her. "What's this?" Eve asked. Oh crap. And just to make it harder the bottle started to leak blood. We all looked away because our eyes flashed red and we needed to control ourselves. God it smelt so good... I could almost taste it... slithering down my throat and warming my insides... _"No"_ I told myself _"Control yourself you fool!"_... "Eww!" Eve shrieked and put the bottle down, stopping more blood being tipped.

"It's fake blood" Lee replied casually, being the first to gain control "We were going to pull a prank on the populars" God bless his lying skills.

"Oh... count me in!" Eve responded happily "Anything to annoy the skank!" we started laughing, but when I looked up Shane and Michael were standing there.

"Hey" Shane said. What was he doing here?

"Sup" Lee replied. "Where's dickhead?"

"With some girl" Michael said, a slight smile on his face. There was an awkward silence and no one knew what to do.

"Oh sorry! This is Alice my girlfriend" Lee said motioning to Alice "And my friends Claire and Eve" he said motioning to us. "Girls this is Shane and Michael, my roommates" he finished smiling.

Me and Eve nodded, Shane and Alice smiled and Michael just waved awkwardly.

"So... umm... whats up?" Lee said trying to keep the conversation flowing, but failing miserably.

"Just came to warn you" Shane said. Warn us? About what? Cafeateria food? More homework? "Monica is planning _revenge_" he said doing the quotation mark action "For what happened in maths"

"What happened in maths?" Lee and Alice said confused. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. It just came out. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"She pulled Monica's hair" Eve said for me. "Because she was _bullying_ me" she added doing the action Shane did before.

"Yeah well Monica, Gina and Jennifer are after you, And usually it involves violence" Michael said "Oh and watch Gina... she's kinda crazy..."

"Wait is Gina the one I tripped up in the hall?" I asked Eve. She thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Yeah you tripped Gina in the hall and Jennifer in the kitchen" Alice and Lee laughed at this.

"Thats my girl!" Lee said proudly.

"Oh I don't know their both Melissa's robots" I said standing up.

"Monica" Eve corrected standing up.

"Whatever, anyway i'm going back to the house, you coming Eve?" I asked.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? I promise it will get better!<strong>

**R&R people! :D**

**-Molly xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Just making this clear: Claire, Alice and Lee moved into the academy on a Wednesday. The rest of the school came back on the Thursday. On Friday they did lessons because they have lessons Monday-Friday, And at the start of this chapter it is Friday night. Also **_"If something is wrote like this" _**it means the character(whoever's POV it is) is thinking that.**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Morganville Academy; Uh-oh<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

Me, Eve, Alice and the skanks were in the house. The skanks were up stairs in their rooms and we were in the living room. Alice and Eve were watching a film. I didn't catch the name, but it was some romantic love story. Definately not my kind of film. I was on my laptop when someone popped up. Shane. He was talking to me so I clicked on his name and had a conversation:

**Shane: Hey Claire!**

_Claire: Hey Shane:)_

**Shane: What you doing? :)**

_Claire: Nothing Much, On the laptop and Sitting on the couch while Alice and Eve watch a film;) you?_

**Shane: Just on my laptop coz Lee and Liam are arguing over doughnuts and Mike's just playing guitar like nothings happening :L**

_Claire: Haha! :) Mike plays guitar?_

**Shane: Yeah he's really good:)**

_Claire: Cool, I play too :P_

**Shane: Really? So your a gothic, skateboarding musican? Awesome:)**

_Claire: Haha, I know right?_

**Shane: I was thinking, we should hang out sometime:) Maybe teach me how to skateboard:P**

_Claire: Something tells me you don't want to learn;) How about I play you some music, tell me if Michael's better;)_

**Shane: You see right through me O.o And sounds good, but your gonna have to be pretty awesome to be better then Mike;)**

_Claire: I'll try my best;) Tomorrow, Threatre, 3:30pm :D_

**'-CLAIRE DANVERS IS OFFLINE-'**

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

I was going to hang out with Claire. Awesome Claire. This is going to be great! I don't know why I'm so excited, I never get excited about girls. But Claire changed me. She makes me smile by just thinking about her...

"Dude what you smiling about?" Michael asked. Was I actually smiling? Oh yeah I was...

"I don't know what you mean..." Damn! Why did I lie? There's no point, it's Michael.

"Well you were sitting there with a goofy grin on your face" he said smirking. I just glared. Then Lee came running into the room with the bag of doughnuts. Liam was chasing him but Lee was faster and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Must work out a lot. That's why girls like him...

"Share you bastard!" Liam snapped.

"Nu-uh! Mine!" Lee grinned. He leaped over the coffee table and landed gracefully. How the hell can he be so good at... Well everything? "Come get it fatty!" Lee taunted and shoved another doughnut in his mouth. There was only 2 left.

"Lee!" I waved at him and he threw a doughnut. I caught it and ate it "Mmmmm... Doughnut... MMMMM!" I taunted.

"GIVE ME THE LAST DOUGHNUT YOU PIG!" Liam shouted. Lee laughed and ran to Michael and gave it to him. Michael ate it going very loudly going "MMMMMMM... SO GOOD!" We all laughed at Liam as he stormed up the stairs.

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Lee said grinning as he sat down next to me as I shut off the laptop and put it on the coffee table "Tired after all that running though!"

"Well you worked off all those doughnuts!" Michael said as he licked his lips.

"If I get fat I'm blaming you"

"What did I do?" Michael said defensibily

"Nothing, I just don't like the blame" Lee said and winked. We all laughed again. "So boys what you all doing Saturday night? Clubbing? Drinking? Rading?"

"Homework" Michael said simply.

"Really? Buzzkill" Lee said and turned on the xbox

"I'm meeting Claire tomorrow" I said. Oops. Guess I got too excited.

"Claire?" Lee questioned. He then wolfwhistled "Never thought a _popular _would fall for a goth" he said but really exaggerated the popular part. Oh. He thought it was pathetic.

"Were just friends, and being a _popular_ isn't what you think"

"So it's not going around in a pack wearing top brands and thinking everyone else is poor and worthless? Bullying the weaker one's for your own amusement? Being arrogant snobs? Mocking people just to feel accepted by the rest of the gang?" Lee said calmly starring at the tv screen as he set up the game. We were all silent. I guess he was right. We were jerks. "No worries man. Just don't bother me and my friends. Because if you do i'll break your legs, force you to dig your own grave, bury you alive and make sure no one finds your bodies" I was seriously freaked out. Michael probably was to. Lee looked at our worried expressions and started laughing "I was kidding! You two look at me like i'm some mass murderer! I'm harmless really! I'm like a kitten!" He said between laughs.

"You scared me shitless!" I said and punched his arm "You looked really serious and everything!"

"I wouldn't do something that bad! I would just punch you in the face and walk off!"

"Some kitten" Michael said and went back to his guitar. I have now just decided I won't be getting into a fight with Lee. Kitten or not, piss him off and he's deadly.

_**~~~~~~~~~~SATURDAY 3:35PM~~~~~~~~~~**_

_"Where is she?" _Relax Shane. She's only five minutes late. _"What if she doesn't show? Or forgot? Or thinks i'm just like all the other populars(except Michael)?" _No Shane. She will show, she's not forgot and she will like you. I hope. Before I could doubt myself again I saw a figure come around the corner on a skateboard with a guitar case, heading to the theatre (I am standing by the door of the threatre). It was Claire. She stopped by me and flipped her skateboard into the air, then caught it. Cool. She was wearing black, leather boots, a black, pleated mini skirt with metal studs going up it, a deep purple tank top and her black leather jacket.

"Sup Collins" She said smiling.

"Hey, you showed" I hoped I didn't sound needy.

"Of course I did, I need someone to help me with my song!" She said and walked into the building. I followed her until we got to the stage. She claimed up the steps and got her guitar out then sat on a stool. I sat on the first row and Claire gave me a confused look.

"I'm your audience so I have to sit here" I explained.

"Okay... Wait you can be like the judge! Like this is X-Factor or something" she said and giggled.

"Good idea. Ahem. NAME?" I said loudly trying to sound in control. She giggled some more before replying.

"Claire Danvers sir!"

"Age?"

"18"

"Why are you here today?"

"I wanna be famous!" She said putting on a extremely girly, high pitched voice. She giggled some more. She was so cute when she giggled...

"What are you going to be singing?"

"It's not a song by a pop star! I wrote it. It's a surprise!"

"Alright begin!" And she did. It started off soft and sweet, but then got faster and thicker. She started to sing and her voice was like an angels. I didn't even realise when her song ended I was still in shock, but her voice brought me back to reality.

"Put your eyeballs back in their sockets and pull your jaw up soldier!" She told me. Oops must of been staring... and had my mouth hanging open. "So... how was it?" She asked concerned.

"It was... just... wow... amazing... wow... wonderful... wow... did I say wow?" She laughed "Well Claire Danvers... YOUR THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND!" I said getting to my feet.

"OH MY GOD! REALLY?" She said getting up "YAY!" She started jumping around like a little girl. She was REALLY cute. "I can't believe i'm through" she stopped jumping and laughed. Then put her guitar away. "That was actually fun... usually I don't do things like... this"

"Either do I... But with you it's fun... being all weird and things"

"You mean being a freak like me"

"What? No!"

"Chill Shane! I take it as I compliment!" How can she be so cool about that? I was about to ask but her phone went off. She took out her phone and looked at the screen and her eyes went wide. "I umm... gotta go" she said and grabbed her things and headed to the door.

"Wait! What?"

"I'm sorry Shane. We should do this another time... I just have to go!" And she ran out of the door before I could stop her. Well that was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

I had to get to Alice. She sent me a message in chinese. We do that incase someone has our phones and so they won't understand. And just incase they do translate it we don't write very clearly. This one said "Claire. Emergency. Come quick. _Dead man walking_". Dead man walking means another vampire. This is bad. Really Bad. When I was sure no one was watching I went vamp-speed to Alice. I was nearly there and I smelt blood. Human and Vampire. When I arrived in the middle of the woods on the edge of the academy I was shocked by the sight. Alice was on the ground with Eve's head resting on her lap. They were in a pool of blood. And Eve had fang marks on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe... What do you think?<strong>

**R&R Please! :D**

**-Molly^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Sorry for leaving you hanging! In this chappy I'm writing about what happened with Alice and Eve! Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires and the Characters. I own the plot:)**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Morganville Academy; I didn't mean to!<span>

**ALICE'S POV:**

Claire was rushing around getting ready to see Shane. It's obvious she likes him, but she keeps denying it. I will get her to admit it though.

"Eve do you wanna go get something to eat?" I ask Eve.

"Yeah we might as well hang out since Claire is to busy for us" Eve said at an attempt at making Claire feel guilty.

"Your guilt trip won't work, and I'm not too busy I just promised to meet Shane. I promise we can do something when I get back or tomorrow" Claire said as she came into Eve's room where Eve was sat at the desk and I was on her bed.

"Maybe we don't want to spend time with you" I said sacasticly.

"Suit yourself" she said smiling and walked out of the room then out the front door.

"I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?" Eve asked spinning around on her spinny chair to face me.

"Yeah I'm starved"

We decided to head to a café for a meal and some coffee. I brought a bag of animal blood to put in my coffee when Eve wasn't looking. "Look Alice! A rabbit!" Eve said and pointed to a rabbit near the edge of the forrest. "It's so cute! I'm gonna get a picture!" and then she whipped out her phone with a built in camera and follow the rabbit into the forrest. I couldn't just leave her to go stalking rabbits on her own, so I followed aswell.

We were about in the middle of the forrest when we lost the rabbit because it got scared and ran off. "Aww... I didn't get a good picture..." Eve sighed and turned to me. "This was a waste of time"

"Yeah we've been following that rabbit for five minutes and now we've lost it. So we have to walk another five minutes to get out of the forrest and then another ten to get to the café. I don't know about you but I'm starving so let's go" I said and started walking back.

"Someone's grumpy"

"I didn't have my coffee"

"Alice look!" I turned around to see Eve pointing up at a tree to where a red squirrel was. She walked up to the trunk and held onto a branch while taking a picture with the other hand "Aww!" she said admirring the photo. Eve then put her phone away and let go of the branch. What we both didn't know was that the branch was sharp and cut her hand when she let go. "Oww!" She squeaked "Eww! Look!" She said holding her hand out to me. I didn't have time to look away. The smell of blood hit me. It was warm and sweet. I haven't had human blood in ages. I could almost taste it. Instinct took over me and I lunged for Eve using vampire speed, tackling her to the floor. I barely heard her screaming and I doubt anyone else would, we were too far into the forrest. My fangs came down and soon they pierced Eve soft neck. Blood filled my mouth instantly. Mmmm... So good... Her screams died down and she went still.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" _I shouted at myself. OH GOD. I'm drinking Eve! My Bestfriend! I stopped. Just stopped drinking. I listened for her heartbeat but it was slowing down rapidly. I didn't stop and think. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth. _"Oh please don't die Eve!"_ With my spare hand I got out and texted Claire. She had to come. She would know what to do. She's gonna hate me for biting Eve. I looked down at her frail body to see her sucking from my wrist. Thank God. When she was done her eyes closed again. She had nearly changed. Just needed to wait.

Claire finally arrived vamp speed and froze. Obviously taking in the scene. She glared at me and spoke in the most terrifyingly stone cold voice I had ever heard "Alice. What have you done?" Just then Eve's eyes opened. She blinked. And then a couple more times. Then bolted upright.

"What just happened?" She asked frantically.

I sighed then spoke "This is going to take a while".

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? What do you think about Eve becoming a vampire?<strong>

**R&R My dinosaurs ;)**

**-Molly^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns the characters and Morganville Vampires. I own the plot, Alice, Lee and Liam O.o**

**Let's get this chapter started^.^**

* * *

><p><span>Morganville Academy; Explanations<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

"Eve" I begin and crotched besides her "What were about to tell you will sound extremely weird and make us sound crazy, but you have to believe us. Okay? We wouldn't lie to you aout this, Alright?" I asked soothingly.

"Alright... I'll try my best to understand whatever it is you have to say..."

"That's the best were going to get so... take it away Alice"

"Umm..." Alice started and crotched by Eve's left while I was by the right. "Eve... Do you believe in vampires?"

"Vampires? Like _Twilight?_ Not really..."

"No not like _Twilight_. That's just a sterotype! I mean vampires that burn in the sun and drink blood..."

"Umm... no sorry... why are you going to a convention?" Eve asked jokingly

"No... Eve... Me, Claire and Lee... Were vampires" Eve just stared. She didn't show any expression. Then she laughed.

"Hahaha! Ok you nearly got me there! Funny prank, now tell me the truth"

"I'm not lying!" Alice snapped and leaped to her feet. "Can humans do this?" And then se kicked a nearby tree sending it flying. "Or this?" Then she jumped three metres in the air and landed on one of the tree's branch. "Or even this?" Alice jumped down and landed perfectly then cut her wrist and showed Eve. The wound soon healed and Eve was starring shocked. "Or do humans look like this?" Then she let her fangs lower and her eyes turn red. "Were vampire's Eve. And you cut yourself and sent me into a frenzy... I bit you and if I left you, you would have died... So I made you like us..." She said and looked at the floor guiltily. "Oh and you'll be hungry so have this" She said and got a blood bag out and gave it to Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>EVE'S POV:<strong>

What the hell? How was she doing all these things? She said they were vampire's. I didn't want to believe her. I wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and stay there. But a part of me did believe her... A big part. She handed me a bag with blood in it but before I could do anything, I bit into it and sucked the contents out. What was I doing? I couldn't stop myself. When I drained the bag I looked up at Alice. "Umm... Thanks" was all I said. I was scared and I didn't want to listen, but I had to. I had to be strong. I had to believe.

"Eve" Claire finally spoke "I know this is scary and weird but you have to believe us"

"I do believe you" I said quietly "So your... we... are vampires?" They both nodded "Can you explain more because I'm kinda of lost" Claire glanced at Alice, then looked at me.

"I'll tell her" She took a deep breath and begin "Were vampires. We are supposed to drink human blood to live but Me, Alice and Lee don't. We decided to drink animal blood because we don't like the thought of drinking from humans since we were once human too. Alice didn't mean to attack you but since we haven't had human blood in a while... her instinct took over. Usually we can control ourselves but since you were alone in the woods, bleeding fresh blood she couldn't stop" she stopped talking for a few seconds but Alice started speaking.

"I'm so sorry Eve! I never meant to hurt you! Or turn you! But I couldn't take back my bite and I couldn't let you die so I... changed you" she sounded ashamed.

"It's alright Alice... If I were you I would want forgiveness so I forgive you" I said and smiled "But you have to tell me more! Like what can vampires do? What are their weaknesses? How did you get changed?"

They laughed slightly "Okay" Claire said "We will but we'll get Lee to come here so he knows"

* * *

><p><strong>LEE'S POV:<strong>

DIE. DIE. DIE. I kept saying to myself as I shot the zombie's on screen. I was playing on the xbox with Michael. He was pretty good but I was better. My phone started ringing so I paused the game and answered without looking "Hello?"

"Lee it's Alice" Alice said sounding scared

"What's wrong babe?"

"Umm... I need you to get here right now... alone... there's been a... _incident_" the way she said 'incident' must have something to do with the vampire thing.

"Alright i'm coming, Bye"

"Bye"

We both hung up and I put my phone away. Then put the controller down. I didn't need to be told where they were I would find them using vampire senses. "Sorry man" I said to Michael as I got up "Need to meet Alice. Start a new game if you want" and I left out the door to find Alice and see what the problem was.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

Lee finally arrived looking shocked. "Wow... what happened here?" he asked eyes wide.

"Alice will explain to you while I tell Eve more about vampires" I said as Alice led Lee away to talk to him

"Ok..." I heard him mumble.

"Right well I'll start with what vampire's can and can't do" I said turning to Eve. She looked really excited so I began "Vampires aren't supposed to go about in sunlight because we burn. Especially 'New borns'" Wait Eve might not know what that is "Your a 'New Born' by the way... It means 'just turned'. Anyway if your wondering why Me, Alice and Lee can walk around in sunlight it's because of this" I said while holding out my braclet on my left wrist. It was made of brown leather with was braided, with wood in the middle with a symbol on it. "These protect us in the sunlight. Oh I have one for you too. I had a feeling that some day something like this would happen..." I got out another braclet, identical to mine from the pocket in my leather jacket and tied it around her left wrist. "It will keep you safe"

"Thanks" she said and looked at the braclet smiling "It's cute. Anyway carry on"

"Alright. If you have any silver jewellery you can't wear it anymore. Silver burns us very badly. Also holy water. Crosses however don't effect us. That's a sterotype. Stake's will paralise us... like freeze us... your body will go limp and you can't do anything until the stake is putted out. If it stays in it could kill you. Espically if it hassilver on it."

"Okay... thats a lot... any perks?"

"Your body will also stay frozen at your age right now. So 18. But you will live forever without aging" Eve's eye's went wide.

"Really? Thats so cool!"

"I know right? Also you can move really fast now, and your really strong"

"Awesome" Just then Lee and Alice came back. Lee gave us a hand standing up.

"Awesome? Kind of... Not so much... you have to leave your family behind... if you don't age it will be really weird..." He said frowning.

"Do I sound heartless if i'm not really bothered about that?" Eve said embarrased. We all looked at her. Why wouldn't you like your family? "Well my dad is an abusive acholic and my mum doesn't care... and my brother is crazy and violent..." Oh that explains...

"Oh" Lee said "Then this is awesome then" he smiled so Eve smiled back.

"So can you tell me how you guys got changed"

"Ok" Lee said "I'll start since I'm the oldest" he winked and began "Well... the year was 1929... I was 18... Alice was my girlfriend back then too" Lee smiled at Alice and continued "There was this deadly illness going around I caught it. I was on my death bed when one night when everyone else was asleep, A woman came up to the side of my bed. Her name was 'Amelie'. She asked me if I wanted to live forever... I didn't understand but I nodded anyway... and well... she turned me... then she explained everything and just... left" he had a far away look on his face as if he was reliving the moment.

"A week later" Alice carried on to explain her story "I started to notice Lee was acting really strange... He was in the living room so I went down the stairs to ask him what was wrong when I fell. Back then the staircases were really big soon it took along time before I hit the bottom, but when I did I was bleeding and had a lot of broken bones. I would have died... But Lee smelt the blood and changed me..." she glanced at Lee's ashamed face "After it was over he told me everything... I wasn't mad and I'm not now because... well I can live forever with him" Lee looked at Alice and they both smiled.

"In 1930" I started "I was walking home with my Uncle. My parent's had both died from the illness the year before, so my uncle was my guardian. We were walking on the streets at night going home because we had just been to a restuarant. We were nearly there when we passed an alley with a gang... they attacked us... they left us there to die" I had tears in my eyes but I refused to left them fall.

"I smelled blood so I ran and found them there. It was too late for her uncle but she was still alive so I changed her" Lee said. I laughed coldly.

"And I killed everyone of those bastards... made them regret what they did" we were all silent.

"They got what they deserved" Eve said trying to cheer me up. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on. We better hunt. Don't want you attacking the students, do we?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Pleasee:)<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Molly^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUP PARTY PEOPLE!;) teehee..**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns all... except the plot, that's mine... and so are Lee, Alice and Liam:)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER^.^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8; It's for your own safety!<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

We hunted until it was about eight o'clock. We took so long because we had to keep explaining things to Eve. Once we were sure she had the hang of things and wouldn't attack the humans we headed back. Me, Alice and Eve walked through the front door and into the livingroom.

"Ugh" I heard, and turned to see Monica on the couch "And here I thought I was going to get some peace. Come on let's go unstairs" She said to her robots.

"No need" I said and headed for the stairs with Alice and Eve following "We were just heading up". Before she could say anything we hurried up the stairs. We went into my room and put the bottles of blood in the mini fridge. We decided to put Eve's in there until we could order one for her. Eve collapsed on my bed, Alice on the spinny chair and I went to the stereo and put on some Paramore.

"I'm beat" mumbling Eve because she was face down. _Brick by Boring Brick_ Come on so I started dancing around and sang the first verse.

"_She lives in a fairy tall  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of the world that she's left behind<br>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_"

"Wow your really good" Eve said when I stopped singing and just danced around like a tauntic.

"Thanks" I said and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV:<strong>

We watched Claire dance and sing. She was really good but she never performed or anything. That's why I was surprised when she went to sing for Shane. She must really like him... maybe love him... Wait! No that's bad. She loved someone before... Dante. They were ingaged but Claire caught him in bed with another women. It broke her heart... I promised I wouldn't let that happen again. Never again. I don't trust Shane. Not one bit. I can't, no won't, let him hurt her. I have to make her see sense before it's too late.

"Claire..." I said warily. She turned to volume down and stopped dancing. She sat down next to Eve.

"Yeah?" I said tiredly from today and all the dancing.

"Umm about this Shane guy... Be careful"

"Will do Mother!" She said sarcasticly and gave me a lazy salute.

"No I mean it... I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't and were just friends"

"Claire"

"No really. Just friends. Besides he's with skank, remember?"

"Claire..." I sighed "I know but I don't want him to hurt you like Dante did"

She flinched at his name and froze. Oops.

"Who's _Dante_?" asked Eve.

"No one" Claire said coldly. What did I do? One minute she was dancing around happy and the next she has to remember a horrid past. She had to know though. Tough Love or something like that?

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

What the hell? I know Alice is my bestfriend and all but did she have to bring up Dante? I mean I hate that bastard. I know she was trying to protect me but I'm a big girl. I'm 99 years old! I don't even love Shane. Were just friends. Or are we? When I look at him I forgotten everything around me. When he smiles at me I feel special, like he only gives me that smile. I feel loved. No. I can't believe it. I do love him. Alice is right I'm going to get hurt. I need to stop seeing him. Stop being friends, before I get hurt. He's doesn't even feel the same way. He's a player and a human one at that. I need to forget about him and move on. And I will.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

Lee came in, and flopped on the couch. Liam was out and wouldn't be back til tomorrow. He was with a girl. Michael was playing on his guitar in the armchair and I was just listening.

"Hey boys, what you been up to?" Lee asked when Michael finished.

"Not a lot just practising" Michael replied smiling as he put his guitar away.

"You know this and that" I said trying to act normal, when really I was thinking about Claire. She was so beautiful... I had to break up with Monica. If me and Claire had any chance I could have to be single. I never loved Monica, she was just... a fling. "I think I'm gonna break up with Monica"

"Really? Why?" said Michael surprised.

"She's a bitch and annoying, and I just can't be bothered with her" I said and rested my head on the back of the couch and shut my eyes.

"You sure? Not because someone else caught your eye?" Lee asked amused. I opened my eyes and saw him smirking. Oh God he knew.

"Shut up man!"

"I've not done anything" He said innocently "But tell me, how was your _date_?"

"It wasn't a date! We were just hanging out!" I said defensabily.

"Oh! You mean Claire" Michael said finally caughting on. Lee clapped his hands.

"Well done Sherlock!" Michael just glared so Lee laughed. "Anyway we happen? I hate to sound like a girl but as Alice would say... SPILL!"

"Nothing happened. We met up and she played one song, Then got a text and ran off..." I trailed off.

"And you wanted her to stay?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Stop questioning me"

"Well" Michael spoke "I think someone's got a crush but won't admit it" I rolled my eyes and Michael and Lee high-fived.

"Look man" Lee said "If you like her just say"

"I don't know if I like her though" I whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"Talk about her"

"What?" I asked him. Talk about her? What would that do?

"Well usually when you talk about someone you like you can tell. You see it in their eyes. So talk and Me and Michael will see" He explained.

"What do I say?"

"Umm... I dunno... Describe her"

"Okay... She has brown hair and brown eyes. She dresses like a gothic biker. She has white teeth... and a pretty smile. She sings beautifully and her laugh is cute. She can do awesome tricks on a skateboard. She's really smarty and funny. Her eye's are soft and at first glance there chocolately. In a room with low light they look almost black... but when she's standing in the sun they look hazel with tints of green..." I stopped. What the hell did I just say? How could I talk so much about one girl? And the eye thing. What was that all about? I could feel my cheeks burn red so I looked at the floor in embarrasment.

"Ok" Lee said after a few minutes of silence "Not only do you like her... you love her, dude" I glared at him. Was he mocking me? He didn't look like he was. He looked serious.

"Who would of thought Shane Collins would fall in love" said Michael

"Shut up dude" I told him. We all started laughing. That was really weird. I mean guys don't really talk about there feelings but Lee got me to open up. And he was really casual about it too. Like he was in love with someone as well. Alice. He was in love with Alice. That's why he didn't laugh. He understood. And now I knew. I was in love with Claire Danvers.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?<strong>

**R&R Pleasee xx**

**-Molly^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S HOODEDMYSTERY A.K.A MOLLY! YAYYYY! :D**

**I'm back with Chapter 9 :O**

**Disclaimer: I own Morganville Vampires :) No wait... that's Rachel Caine:(**

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9; Your bad for me<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

I had to break up with Monica. I don't love her. I love Claire. That still sounds alien to me. I'm Shane Collins. Player. Heartbreaker. I don't fall in love. Evidently I was wrong.

I was planning on doing it over the phone but Michael convinsed me to do it in person. It was Sunday and I sent Monica a text saying:

_Hey Mon,_

_Cn u meet me by the fountain? Need 2 tlk_

_Shane x_

And soon got this as a reply:

_Ok baby,_

_lov u_

_Mon xxxxxx_

I hope she wouldn't get too angry that I was breaking up with her...

I left the house and sat by the fountain and just waited. About 15 minutes later Monica came walking towards me. Everyone looked at her. She had that effect.

"Shane!" she cried and wrapped she arms around my neck. Ugh. I hugged her back quickly and then we sat down "So what is it? Do you want to talk about our outfits?" she questioned. Yeah something like that. Not.

"Umm... well no, actually... umm... Mon... this isn't working..."

"Yeah that's what I thought! We have too much red, we should have more blue or something" What? Oh. She thought I meant outfits.

"No. Monica I mean us. Were not working. I think we should break up"

We sat in silence for a while, until Monica finally realised that I didn't want her and it was ME breaking up with her instead of the other way around.

"Your breaking up with me?" she snapped "Me? What did I do to you? There's someone else isn't there? Whose the bitch? Is it that _goth_?"

"What? No!" I sighed "I just think were not working out. Were so different and I don't think were getting anywhere. It was fun at first but now... it's just old... sorry"

She stood up "I'll make you regret this! Mark my words you WILL regret this, Collins!" And then stormed off. Well that went just perfect...

~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Later: 1 o'clock~~~~~~~~~~

I was heading to the campus coffee shop when I saw her. _Claire. _She walked right past me and didn't notice me. She was wearing a black top with _'Life's a bitch. So am I.'_ written on it in a bright violet, her black leather jacket, a black skirt with the same colour violet, skulls stitched on it and chains lining the pockets and some black leather, knee high boots that look like the kind a pirate would wear. I caughted up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face me and I saw her guitar in her hand and music sheets in the other.

"Hey" I said smiling. I wasn't just smiling to be nice, it was just Claire. She made me smile. The sun was shining and made her eyes shine the hazel colour with tints of green. She was gorgeous.

"Umm.. hi" She looked down then turned around and kept walking. I frowned. Was she avoiding me.

"Claire" I walked to her side and walked with her, Facing her as I talked "What's the matter? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. You did nothing wrong. I think it's best if were not friends anymore. Were not good for eachother" I felt sick. How could she say that? I just find out I love her and the next day she wants nothing to do with me. While I was thinking she got a bit ahead, but I easily caught up. She still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Claire please look at me" I said trying to sound strong but failing miserabily. Obviously she heard the sorrow because she stopped and looked me in the eye. "Please tell me what's wrong. Why don't you want to be friends anymore? Is it the _populars?_ Because if it is I'm not like them!"

"Shane, you've done nothing wrong and it has nothing to do with the _populars_ even though most of them are arrogant assholes. I can't explain just please..." she went quieter in the last sentence, then spoke barely above a whisper "please... leave me alone".

Then and there, My heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwrh, poor Shane.<strong>

**Omg I'm sorry guys! This is has been a short chapter! Shame on me.**

**R&R :)**

**-Molly the owner of Morganville Vampires. Wait. No... that's still Rachel Caine. DAMN!**

**-Molly^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG IT'S CHAPTER 10! :O YAYYYYY! :D**

**I just need to say that if your wondering if this story is going to get more interesting or just me waffling on, then I plan to make it a lot more exciting. But first I have to waffle for it to make sense. Sucks huh? Oh! Also people have been asking if Eve and Michael will get together and if I will tell you what happens in the lives of the characters other then Claire and Shane. Well firstly, yes, I'm planning so Eve and Michael action;) and secondly I will include other people's POV's. YAYYY! ^.^**

**Also can you tell me if you like Lee... I need to know:)**

**By the way this chapter is basically dribble...**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns all. Except the plot. That's mine;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10; How's your life going?<span>

**(Don't ask or ill get Myrnin to bite you.) :3**

**LEE'S POV:**

Shane left to meet Monica, to break up with her. I felt sorry for her. Not. Last night I thought it would take some time to find out if Shane was liked Claire but instead to was pretty simple. I was surprised at how he described her using words like 'beautiful' and 'pretty'. Not that Claire isn't those things, she is, but when he said those things it was like he was just thinking them. As soon as he talked about her his eyes lit up and he had a goofy smile on his face. He was in love, and to me, it looked like for the first time. Maybe he can make her happy. Maybe, just maybe he can make her forgot that prick _Dante_ or whatever his name is.

Me and Michael were sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar eating pop tarts. The TV was on and music was playing. Paramore came on and reminded me of Claire. They were one of her favourite bands. She would always be singing their songs and dance around like a lunatic.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me, Alice and Claire were sat on the grass of a park in England. Claire was messing about on her phone then put it down. She had put on the radio app she had got and a Paramore song came on. I didn't know what the song was and the lyrics were fast. Claire jumped up and grabbed her hair brush and started singing at the top of her lungs and dancing around. The smaller children in the park stared. Me and Alice just laughed and rolled around on the grass._

I smiled at the thought. "What are you smiling about?" asked Michael bring me back to reality. He was smirking.

"Nothing" Was all I said and carried on eating. Before Michael could answer the back door that was connected to the kitchen was knocked on from the outside. "Come in" I said loudly for Alice and Eve. I knew it was them. I could smell them. They opened the door and walked in. Alice had an angry look on her face. Eve was stood behind her smirking. "Uh-oh, what have I done now?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"You know there a reason for having a phone" Alice said calmly and her face went normal but she was still glaring "To answer when your _girlfriend_" she stressed the word girlfriend "has been trying to ring you all night" Oops. She huffed and stole my last pop tart. I pouted and she suck her tounge out at me and ate the pop tart. Meanie.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to charge it" I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out a still dead, phone, then put it on the table. "In my defense, I think phones should charge themselves".

Michael laughed slightly then covered it with a cough when Alice frowned at him. I smirked. "Anyway!" Eve piped in "This campus has a movie threatre, so I was thinking we should go"

"Really?" I said surprised "This Academy has everything"

"All but Laser Quest" Joked Alice.

"So where's Claire? She's usually with you two" I asked.

"She's got off her ass and gone to ask if she can play in the campus café for money" Replied Alice smiling.

"Claire needs money? I thought she had loads" I said suspicious. Claire never played for crowds and she has plenty of money"

"Yeah well we kind of pressured her into it" Alice said and looked at the floor "She has all that talent and she won't share. It's unfair!"

I laughed and Alice smiled then kissed me on the cheek. "Anyway got to go!" I caught her hand as she turned to leave and pulled her back for more.

* * *

><p><strong>EVE'S POV:<strong>

Throughout the whole time we were in the boys house Michael kept looking at me and smiling. He was so cute... but he would never like me... I'm just a goth... and he's a gorgeous musician that looks like an angel... mental sigh...

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL'S POV:<strong>

I never really noticed before but Eve was really cute. The whole goth thing really worked for her. I couldn't help but stare and smile. She was beautiful. I've liked Eve for a while, she was funny and bubbly, but I never really had a real conversation with her.

"Yo! Keep it PG13" Joked Eve when Lee and Alice started making sounds. Then went part and Lee pouted so Alice gave him and peck and headed for the door. She stopped and looked at me.

"Michael do you wanna come to the movie?" What? I was invited?

"Umm... yeah... sure" I said and smiled. She smiled back and I saw Eve smiling too. They left and Lee was smirking at me. "What?" I asked. What was his problem?

"You gonna ask her out or what?" What?

"I have no idea what your going on about"

"You know Eve. The girl you were staring at"

"I wasn't staring" I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Aaah! See you do like her! Your blushing!"

"Shut up!"

"No worries man, your secret's safe with me" he gave me a wink and left the room. How did he know I liked her? Lucky bastard has a gift.

* * *

><p><strong> I know, I know, not my best work, but I wanted to start pushing at the fact that Eve and Michael like eachother. I promise the next chapter will be more on track.<strong>

**Anyway R&R Please my people:)**

**Love you all! :D**

**-Molly^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Omg thankyou you SweetEcurican12, dream quest, kolorfulkarlie and CompleteBlackout for the reviews. Also kolorfulkarlie thanks for the advice and I promise from now on I will make sure I check my work for spelling mistakes, I guess I get a little excited and try to update it quickly. I like that you told me my weaknesses because it can make me stronger! :D**

**I posted Chapter 9 as Chapter 11 by accident, sorry people, my laptop went weird! :L**

**Also I had updated the other chapters and fixed the spelling mistakes... well the one's I could see...**

**Sorry for the dribble from the last chapter, this one is more on track. And I guess it wasn't completely pointless because I can take it somewhere.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires. I just own the plot:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

I told Shane we shouldn't be friends anymore. I doesn't mean I didn't want to be, I did, but Alice is right. I can't get hurt again. Never again. I'm strong enough to not let a boy destroy me. I don't need a man in my life to make me happy. With my friends at my side, I'm strong and feel indistructable.

Shane tried to stop me and talk but I sped up my pace and got to 'Common Grounds', losing him on the way. I had to forget him. He was human and I was vampire. He didn't even like me very much. He probably only talked to me to laugh behind my back or to find out things about Eve for his blonde friend. I know Michael likes Eve. I can sense it. The way he stares... he probably doesn't even know it himself yet.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

I headed back to the house feeling utterly rejected. I walked to the front door just as Lee came out of the kitchen. "Dude! How'd the break up go?"

"Not very well... She got angry and stormed off" He laughed at me.

"Tough. Anyway Me, Mike, Al and Eve are going to the movies, wanna come? Get out of the break up blues?" He teased. Al was what he called Alice for short.

"Alright, what we watching?"

"Umm... Dawn of the Dead, somet' like that"

"Okay when?"

"Umm... it's 3 now, were going at 6. You got 3 hours"

"Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

I went home after I asked the owner of Common Grounds for a gig. He agreed. He seemed nice. He was a hippie with a tie-dye shirt and stained apron, with his grey hair tied up in a ponytail. I walked into the house and heard Alice and Eve walking around, but the house was skank free.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and Alice and Eve soon turned up and joined me. Obviously heard me. "So?" Alice asked excited. "Did you get it?"

"Yup performing this Friday" I smiled and sat at the desk while they both sat on my bed.

"YIPEE!" Alice cheered and fall back on the bed "What are you going to sing?"

"Well the owner said that he thought I should do Paramore songs, since I was into them and it would be something different for the shop"

"O.M.G! YOUR AMAZING AT SINGING THEM!" She squealed.

"Oh Claire! Are you coming to the movie? Were watching 'Dawn of the Dead' in three hours" Eve asked changing the subject.

"Okay" I said and went over to my wardrobe.

* * *

><p>We were meeting Michael and Lee at the threatre. It was 5:45 and we were ready. We were going to walk there. The movie starts at 6:30 so we had 45 minutes to get there, get the tickets, get snacks and find our seats. I didn't look very goth tonight. I was wearing my black combats, dark blue demin shorts, a white tank and a black crop top over it with 'Bite me' writting in white in a scruffy and overlapped font. My hair was down and I had nude lipgloss on, silver eyeshadow with the 'smoky eyes' effect, mascara and eyeliner. In fact I looked like an average girl.<p>

We arrived at the threatre at exactly 6. Lee was leaning against the wall, Michael was standing next to him texting and Shane was sitting on a metal rung. What was Shane doing here? Alice told me to get over him, but she invites him to go to the movies? What the hell! Lee looked up and smiled "I invited Shane, hope you don't mind" Oh it was Lee.

"Nope" Eve said smiling "The more the merrier right? And we brought Clairey" I hated that name. I looked at her.

"Don't call me that"

"It's 'Clairey' or 'Claire Bear'" She smirked. I made a frustrated sound.

"Can't you just call me Claire?"

"Nope" I made another frustrated sound and walked off into the threatre. The rest followed. We got our tickets and, some snacks and drinks, and sat down. We were on the middle row and all sat together. The order from left to right went:

Lee, Alice, Eve, Michael, Shane and Me. And like I thought, Shane asked me about earlier on.

"Claire, look, I don't now what I did wrong... please tell me... I don't want me to hate me" he whispered.

"Shane I already said, It's not you... I just think were really different..." I whispered back.

"So? Lee and Alice are different and their going out! Don't opposites attract?" I blushed because he said attract. I could see him smirk in the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"Well yeah in science... I just think it's not very good us being friends, escpecially_**(Is that how you spell it?)**_ how... God what the hell is her name... Monica! Yeah, escpecially how Monica thinks I have a thing for you" I wouldn't dare meet his eyes.

"I broke up with Monica" He said bluntly.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"So... can we be friends? Or do you just not like me?" I thought about it before replying.

"Alright, I guess we can. Now shut up the movies starting" I smiled evilly at him and then we watched the film.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

YYYEEESSSSSSSSS! YES! YES! YES! SHE WANTED TO BE FRIENDS! Okay I know it's not 'girlfriend' but it's a start!

I couldn't stop glancing at Claire throughout the film, she looked different but still as gorgeorous as ever.

It was half way into the film when I reached to get some popcorn. Claire did at the same time and ours hands met. I flinched back. She was so cold.

"Claire your freezing!"

"It's just the room... it's cold in here" What was she on about? It was boiling! Like being in a dessert.

"Claire it's boiling in here. Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" She smiled at me.

"No, but thanks".

Maybe she was just one of those people that were always feeling cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**R&R! It's going to get better!**

**-Molly^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile, I had to sort out my laptop because it kept losing my documents! But it's all good now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Morganville Vampires. Is my name Rachel Caine? No it's not. Because she owns MV not me... unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

After the film we said our goodbyes and headed home. It was a good night. I realised that Alice and Eve were actually really nice, not weird like people make them out to be. Well alright they were weird. All of them were, but not the bad kind. The good kind that makes you laugh with them, not at them. Claire told me that she was performing on Friday night so I promised I would show up. She seemed pleased that I would be there so I had make sure I wouldn't disappoint her.

**BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP!**

My alarm rang out. I turned it off. I was already awake, which was really weird. I guess I have to get up or I will be late for Science, which wouldn't be good because Mrs. Green gives you hour detensions. Harsh. It took me 20 minutes to have a shower and get ready. I entered the kitchen to Lee and Michael having a staring contest. Michael was struggling and finally blinked.

"CHAMPION!" Lee shouted out with his arms in the air.

"You deserve a medal" I said sarcastically.

"Of course, I mean, I am a legend after all" I laughed and sat down at the breakfast bar with them both.

"DAMMIT!" Michael cursed looking at his timetable "We have science"

"I know and if we don't leave soon were gonna be late" I said pointing to the clock.

"Shit! Let's go!" Michael jumped out of his chair and grabbed his backpack, flunging it on his shoulder, he speed walked to the door. I followed.

* * *

><p>Soon we arrived at science with 5 minutes to spare. Only 6 people were here. 2 Being Claire and Eve. Me and Michael sat down just as Claire said "I really wanted to make her eat dirt!" I looked at Michael and he looked just as confused as I did. We laughed and I turned to Claire and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled "Sup' Collins, Glass".<p>

"Sup" Michael said and waved to Eve. She waved back and he got up and went over to her to talk.

"Hey" I said a little late. She laughed and leaned back on her stool. "So. Do your homework?"

"What homework?" I said worried. She laughed.

"I was kidding. God your face looks classic!" She said and giggled more.

"Oh..." I smiled. She looked like a rocker today. She had her hair down again and had pink lipstick on with mascara and eyeliner. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a black belt which was studded, her combat boots, a black tank with _"I bite"_ written on it and finally her black leather jacket.

"What?" She asked noticing me checking her out. She smirked.

"Nothing. Looking hot" I said and winked. She laughed some more.

"Gotta dress to impress!" She said and winked back.

"Who you impressing?"

"My fans, of course!"

"Yes, of course!"

We laughed, but Mrs. Green came rushing in the door. I looked around and everyone was here. I hadn't even noticed them coming in. Michael returned to his seat smiling. I smirked at him because I knew he was smiling over Eve. He caught me smirking and just glared. Mrs. Green stood by the whiteboard and spoke "Alright class today we will be working with blood and we will use the microscope's to see the cells. The instructions are on the board. The first pair to finish will win a prize!" She told the people of the front row to give things out. I looked at Claire and she looked frozen. I poked her and she looked at me slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just don't like blood. I think I might leave"

"You can't just leave, you need to tell Miss" **(I know it's Mrs. Green but students normally shorten any teachers name to Miss)**

"I know... I will" A boy came towards the back with blood bags. He put one down infront of Claire's table and carried on to put on one ours, then went around the room. I was still staring at Claire when she eyes flashed red. What the hell?

She and Eve got up quickly nearly knocking there stools over and almost ran out of the room. What was with them? And why did Claire's eyes change colour? Did I just imagine it? I turned to Michael and whispered "Did you see that?"

He turned to me "See what?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Claire was looking at the blood bag and her eye's changed red!" I whispered.

"Dude, you must of been seeing things. Eye's don't go red! Unless you saw the reflection of the blood in her eyes instead" He said nearly laughing at my stupidity. Yeah he was probably right. Eye's don't change colour... But I had this weird feeling that there was something wrong. First Claire was really cold and now her eye's had changed colour... Was there something wrong or was I just imagining it? I had to find out.

* * *

><p>The day went on and soon I was back in the house with Michael. Lee and Liam were still out. We went to the kitchen and Michael opened the fridge to get some coke. "Damn, were all out" he said and shut the fridge door again.<p>

"Lee has a minifridge up stair's i'll see if his has any" I said getting up. Michael's eyes went wide.

"Lee has a minifridge? I want one!" I laughed and we went upstairs to Lee's room. I opened the minifridge and there were opaque bottles in it. I picked one up and heard the thick liquid slosh around in it.

"What's this? Smoothie?" I asked Michael. He took it out of my hand and I shut the minifridge door and stood up.

"Dunno I'll pour some in the sink" So we went to Lee's onsuite bathroom and poured some in the sink. Red liquid came out. _Blood_. "What the fuck?"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Lee bellowed from behind us causing Michael to drop the bottle on the floor from shock.

"Sorry! We were looking for drinks! What is this man?" Michael said and started cleaning up the liquid.

"It's... ummm... fake blood" He mumbled. His eyes flashed red and he looked at me in horror and turned around. They definately changed colour! I saw it with my own eyes! And it wasn't the bloods reflection because he wasn't near enough to it!

"Dude! What the hell is with your eyes!" I nearly shouted. Michael looked at me confused but Lee didn't turn around.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Don't give me that crap! I saw them! They changed colour!"

"Your crazy!" he snapped and walked out of the room. I followed leaving Michael to finish cleaning.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm meeting Claire and Eve" He said and rushed out of the front door before I could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please!<strong>

**-Molly^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Back! With Chapter 13 O.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Morganville Vampires, that's Rachel Caine! Silly sausage;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

I was following Lee. I needed to now the truth. I know something is definately wrong. Normal people's eye's don't change colour to red!

Lee was practically running away from me. It was really hard to keep up. He turned right where the road was which seperated the boy's houses from the girl's houses. I turned around the corner a few seconds later and he was gone. Where the hell did he go? I caught a flash of blonde hair turn left at the very end of the road which was 50 metres away. He moves fast. I ran at top speed to try and caught up to him. When I got to the end of the road I was grabbed by the throat and pushed up against a wall. My capturer was Lee. He looked fierce. Not all smiley and happy, the guy which was lay back and easy going. He looked completely different. His face was centimetres from mine and his teeth were gritted. I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten and he had a strong lock on my throat. I was too scared to move. No one has ever scared me like this before.

"Don't. Follow. Me" He said through gritted teeth. He released me and started walking in the direction of the woods. "It might be the last thing you do". That scared the crap out of me. I didn't dare move until he was out of my eyesight and had disappeared into the woods. _"Go after him, Shane"_ A little voice inside me spoke. I had to. I needed to know. No matter what the consiquence's.

I headed in the direction I saw Lee disappear to. I had a weird feeling. Like I was knocking on death's door.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

I told Lee to meet me and Eve in the woods. It was the safest place. I needed to tell him about what happened in science. God he would be so mad. Not as mad as Alice though. She said she couldn't meet me because she had a detension. I would have to tell her later. I was pretty glad because I could deal with them one at a time.

Me and Eve were sat on the floor leaning against a large tree. I heard Lee and so did Eve. "I'm really loving this hearing thing" She said smiling. I smiled back. It was hard not to. Eve was just one of those people that could cheer up anyone.

Lee arrived looking pissed. Uh-oh. "What's up grumpy?" Eve asked.

"I have a stalker" he said and pointed behind him. Shane came out of the tree's frowning. "I told you not to follow me. Are you _fucking_ stupid? Leave me alone!" Why was Lee being a prick?

"Look Lee, We didn't mean to spill that... stuff. We were looking for drinks! And I need answers! What the hell is with you guys? Why do your eye's change colour when you see blood?" uh-oh. We were all silent until Lee shouted.

"THAT'S NON OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, ALRIGHT? NOW PISS OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He looked fierce and terrifying. I stood up and walked up to him, putting my hand on his forearm.

"Lee you need to calm down" I spoke softly. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Eve stood up and walked over to us facing Shane.

"Shane, There's nothing wrong with us! Our eye's don't change colour! Now please just go home!" she put her hands on her hips. Shane glared and then picked up a sharp stone which was near his foot.

"Really? Then let's see what happened when I do this!" He lifted the stone to his left hand.

"Your selfharming now?" Eve said pissed off. He cut his hand and let the blood trickle down his hand. Shit. I knew our eye's had changed. I just knew it. It was fresh, warm blood and we were all staring at it. We couldn't stop. Me and Lee had the most self control, a lot more then Alice. But Eve was still a new born.

She lunged for Shane, fangs down, and tackled him to the ground. I don't know why but I had to protect Shane. It was instinct. I grabbed Eve by the back of her shirt and threw her off of Shane. She went flying through the air and when she landed her went tumbling, doing backwards rolley-polley's. She stopped rolling and was in a crouch snarling. Then she stopped and got up, her fangs had vanished into her gums and her eye's were back to normal. She looked at the floor ashamed. "Sorry... I couldn't stop..."

"It's not your fault... it happens... sorry if I hurt you... your just very light" I smirked at the end to show Eve it wasn't a very big deal. She gave me a small smile.

I turned back to Shane whose eye's were wide and had his mouth hanging open "Your... your...". Lee walked over to him and gave him a hand to be pulled up.

"Vampire?" he offered. Shane took Lee's hand but when he was up, Lee pinned him against a nearby tree. He kept his eye's locked with Shane's when he spoke "So... Do we kill him or let him live?"

"He's stupid as hell so I'm not sure it will be much of a waste" Alice said suddenly appearing. She has a habit of doing that. Alice stood next to my left and Eve my right.

"Vote" said Lee still eyeing Shane.

"I don't think it will go down well if the school found a dead body" spoke Eve in a small voice. Alice laughed coldly.

"Who said they will? We could hide it" she responded.

"No" I spoke. They all looked at me. In a way, even though I was the second youngest, I was the closest to the leader. They usually turned to me to ask what to do next. I'm usually the one calling the shots. I usually gave the orders, so when I gave one they were usually followed. "We let him live. Make his life hell if he dares speak a word to another living soul. Hurt him so bad that by the time we are finished, he will be _begging_ us to kill him".

Lee grinned at me "I like the sound of that". He released Shane whose skin was now paler then ours.

"Your... vampires?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes" we spoke in unison.

"Like..._I vant to drink your blood_?"

I laughed "Something like that"

"But I thought... you burn in sunlight?" I held up my braclet.

"Protection" His mouth made an 'o' shape.

"I won't tell anyone" He spoke quietly looking straight into my eyes.

"Wouldn't get the chance" I said coldly "We'd kill you first" he nodded.

"I wouldn't anyway... I promise" I smiled.

"Umm... sorry Collins" Eve said awkwardly "For... you know... tackling you... and hissing at you... and trying to eat you...". He laughed.

"It's ok, I guess" He smiled at us.

"Umm... sorry for... pinning you against walls and trees, and holding you by the throat" said Lee. "But you should never piss off a vampire. Unless you want people to get invitations to your funeral" Shane held up his hands.

"Alright I know that now... but... can you tell me more?"

I smiled because he reminded me of Eve. "Sure" I said looking him in the eyes "But it get's even weirder"

* * *

><p><strong>So? R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Molly^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yep Chapter 14 uploaded on the same day as 13! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires, not me! Sigh.**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

We explained everything to Shane. What we could do, our weakness, our past. Everything. He didn't interept at all. He concerntrated on the person who was talking, and took in everything. When we were finished he stayed sat and had an expression none of us could read.

"This is getting dangerous" Alice said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"Two people have found out about us in the past two days. One of them was turned. Luckily you can be trusted" She said looking at Eve with a slight smile "But him" she continued changing her gaze to Shane, and glaring. "We hardly know anything about him, And he is friends with the enemy. He would tell them. Especially his blonde friend. I still think he should die". Shane stood up with wide eyes and helds his hands out in surrender.

"No, no, no! I won't tell! Not even Michael! And he's been my bestfriend since I could toddle!" He rushed panicking.

"Relax Shane, we won't hurt you. Alice is just over protective. Like's to play the 'mum' role. Bysides if you do tell..." I stopped and rushed over to him vamp speed, grabbed his hand and throwed him to the floor. Then kneeled on his back so he was trapped underneath me. "You will live to regret it" I finished quietly.

"I won't! I won't! Trust me! If I do - Which I won't!- then you can hurt me and I won't try and stop you!" he responded and started wriggling beneath me. I got up and gave him my hand. He accepted and I pulled him up. "I promise I won't!"

"Alright man, I believe you!" Lee spoke from where he was leaning against a tree, chuckling. Alice made a _hmpf! _sound whilst rolling her eyes.

"I believe you Collins!" Eve finally spoke "Bysides, if you do tell - Which apparently you won't - I look forward to making your life hell... well whatever's left of it" she smirked and sat on a very low branch.

"Thanks" Shane mumbled.

"Now what?" I asked bored.

"LET'S ORDER PIZZA!" Eve yelled leaping off of the branch.

"I don't think they deliver to the woods" Lee joked.

"Then go to our house and _then _order it!" Me and Shane were shaking our heads.

"I'm not going there! I can't be bothered, dealing with skanks right now!" I responded.

"And I don't want to see my ex" Shane said quietly.

"Could go ours" Lee suggested. And that's what we did.

* * *

><p>Shane seemed wary of us. He still laughed and looked like he was having fun, but I could see it in his eyes. He was scared because he knew we could snap him like a toothpick. Only easier. I was kind of glad because he wouldn't piss anyone off, But at the same time a little sad. He would never see us as equals. He would just see people higher then him on the foodchain. Stronger, Faster and more powerful. That's what depressed me.<p>

"Claire!" Eve shouted clicking her fingers infront of my face.

"Huh... what?" I asked. What did I do wrong?

"I've been calling your name for ages! Damn, when you think, you think hard!" She started giggling.

"It's because she doesn't think often! Act first, think later, aint that right Claire?" Lee said laughing with Eve.

"Hahaha" I said sarcasticly rolling my eyes.

"That's why were always in trouble" Alice said coldly. She was still in a mood with us because we let Shane live. It wasn't that she didn't like him... No wait, she doesn't like him... I mean she see's him as an acquaintance. Alice was only being harsh to Shane because he was human and she was scared of him. It sounds weird, a vampire being scared of a human, but it was true. Shane could tell other people, not that all of them would believe him, but some would. If loads of human got together and hunted down vampires, our numbers would easily drop. Humans were like sticks. Alone their weak. Together their strong. Which is why Alice doesn't like humans much, espicially because he is friends with the wrong kind of people. Oh and because he could hurt me. She keeps warning me to stay away from him, but how can I? Espicially now he knows. I'll be seeing him a lot more often to keep an eye on him.

"Al don't be harsh" Lee said when him and Eve stopped laughing. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm home! Anyone in?" Michael shouted from the hall. Me, Alice, Eve, Lee and Shane were in the boy's house, in the living room. When we arrived no one was home.

"Living room!" Shane replied. Michael came through the door and gave us a confused look.

"Oh... Hi" He said awkwardly.

"Sup Glass" I said. That was my greeting for him. He nodded and put his guitar down to lean against the wall.

"So... Erm... This some kind of party?"

"Pizza party!" Eve said smiling. He smiled back. They liked eachother, everyone could tell. They just didn't know that the other one liked them. Stupid people. My phone went off playing "Ignorance" by Paramore. I dug for it in my pocket and pulled it out just as Hayley started singing.

"Hello?" I said. I forgot to check the Caller ID.

"Claire it's Oliver" Oliver replied. He was the owner of Common Grounds, who was letting me perform.

"Hey Oliver, Sup?"

"I was just wondering are you still performing on Friday?"

"Yup"

"Good because I have found some people to play the music so we won't have to play it from a stereo. A real live show"

"That's awesome! I can't wait!"

"Good, well I have to go"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

I hung up and looked up. "It was Oliver, he got people to play when I perform" I told them.

"Oh I can't wait! I've only heard you sing when we came home the other night. And even then you were a show off!"

"I don't show off!" I said defensibly. That was a lie. A big, fat lie. I do show off because I am awesome. Big headed - Yes. The truth - Double yes.

"Oh please!" Eve said and ate the rest of her now cold slice. I checked the time on my phone. 6 p.m. I put my phone away and got up.

"Guess we better be going"

"Uh-huh" Eve said getting up. We headed for the door Alice trailing behind.

"See you" Shane said.

"Yeah, See you" I replied with a smile, which he returned. We all said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>I locked the front door of our home and walked in. I went into the kitchen to get a coke when someone hit me, knocking me against the wall. Looking up I saw Monica with her fist risen again. Eve and Alice came through the door just as she swung. I was not about to let the <em>bitch<em> land TWO punches on me. She was lucky to get one. I caught her fist in my hand and pushed her backwards into her followers. They wobbled but held their balance. Monica straightened herself out again and came at me with her fist once again. God when will this bitch give up. I used my left hand to knock her fist out of the way to the left, and then slapped her with my right. She looked surprised so I used my right foot to put it behind her left (which she had her weight shifted on), and pulled it forward, which made her fall to the floor. She yelped as she made contact with the floor which made me laugh.

She stumbled when getting up but still tried to hit me again. I was getting ready tired of this. She swung with her right and I dodged. She pulled your left fist back this time and was about to swing but I placed my hand on my shoulder and pushed her back, once again, into her followers. This time they all went down like bowling pins.

I laughed at them, and soon Eve joined me. "What the hell was that all about?" Alice asked sounding extremely pissed off. Uh-oh.

"She started it! I just walked in and she punched me! So when she did it again I acted in self defense!" I said trying to get Alice to understand.

"I know that, I mean why the _fuck_ did she bother picking a fight with you? She won't win" I smiled. Alice was finally back.

"Because" Monica spoke getting up "You stole my boyfriend, you bitch!"

"What? No I didn't! We're not going out! And he dumped you! I don't honestly blame him, I mean look at you! Your a heartless bitch and your a _fucking _idiot! Seriously! A rock has more brains then you!"

"YOU DID STEAL HIM! YOU FLIRTED WITH HIM AND TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU BITCH!" She screamed and flung herself at me. I was about to send her flying but didn't get the chance. Eve suddenly grabbed her hair and threw her against the floor on her back.

"Don't touch me friends, whore!" Eve told her and then looked at her followers "You either. You come near us and I swear I will kill you all with my bare hands!" Eve soon picked up on the whole threatening thing. Was it wrong for me to be proud? Because I was. Very.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**R&R! The reason why I have updated two chapters in the same day is because I won't be updating for a while! Sorry! I won't be gone for long though, because I like to update! It will be for about a week, two tops. You can live without me for that long, right?**

**-Molly^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys I'm back! Did you miss me? :)**

**I know some of you think that it wasn't much of a break since a lot of other FF writers take well over a week or two to update, but I really like updating and carrying on my stories, and also reading your reviews:) So that's why I try to update quickly:D**

**Anyway I have planned how I want the story to go, so I won't waffle on (I love saying that... Waffle on... hahaha) Trying to think of where i'm taking it.**

**Sorry for not doing anyone else's POV'S in the other chapter but I find it easier writing in Claire's.**

**As always I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine own's all.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

"Are you gonna ask her or are you gonna be a chicken?" Lee asked me. Me, Michael and Lee were sat on the couch playing Lee's new zombie game, which I had forgotten the name of. Lee and Michael were currently playing. It was co-op so they played as a team, which was lucky for Michael because Lee is epic at video games.

"What?" I asked confused. Ask who, what?

"Claire. Are you gonna ask her out or not?"

"Ohh... umm... I don't know..."

"Is it because..." He didn't finish his sentence because Michael was in the room.

"No!" The fact that she was a vampire didn't bother me. Honestly I thought it was awesome. A little creepy, but still awesome. I'm glad she doesn't drink blood straight from the source, or drink from humans. Everything about Claire was awesome, and beautiful. I wasn't sure about asking her because I don't think she feels the same way, that I do about her. I don't like rejection.

"What?" Michael asks.

"He means... the goth thing" I lied. It sounded like a pretty good cover up.

"Oh... well I think you should. She's cool as a goth and plus if it does bother you, I think it is just a phase. She's not wearing black lipstick and stuff as much anymore"

"Alright" I began, but I had an idea "If... you ask Eve"

"What?" Michael said and looked at me. Just then a zombie bit his character "Fuck!" Michael then paused the game and turned to face me again. "Ask Eve?" He questioned. I smiled evily.

"Stop lying Michael, we all know you like her... Well except Eve"

"I never said I didn't... and she doesn't like me so what's the point? Just get laughed at and standing there like an idiot? No thanks, man"

"Oh fuck off Mike!" Lee said while laughing "Like she'd say no! Have you taken a look at yourself lately? Your a _fucking_ musican! Girls dig that! Your a chic magnet! I've seen how everyone looks at you when you walk into a room!" He said between his laughs.

"What? Girl's don't look at me"

"Yes they do!" I told him "God, how do you not notice?"

"I-I... I just... I just thought it was because I was with the _populars_ so they felt threatened" He replied really confused. Man he was clueless.

"Threatened? Of you? Please! Your like a carebear! They all love you! They just don't understand why you hang around with us! Your too nice!"

"I'm not a carebear!" He said annoyed.

"Look carebear" Lee said "I mean Mike, If you somehow get the courage which I know you have somewhere, then ask Eve out. We all know you want to. All then Shane will. Which he obviously wants to. And I know they will _both_ say yes. So then you both have your girls and everyone's happy. Yay" I was about to agree when we heard a voice boom from the front door.

"SUP LADIES!" Man. Why did Liam have to come home? He entered the livingroom with a smirk "Hey Collins, I heard you dumped Mon. What the hell is wrong with you? Fell for a goth? God your a pussy!" He laughed. I got up and went over to him and punched him in the jaw. He wasn't excepting it and fell to the door. He might be bigger then me, but in no way is he stronger.

"I've been wanting to do that since we first met. I chucked Mon because she's a bitch, and it's none of your _fucking_ business if I like Claire. Now piss off upstairs before I really hurt you!". He looked surprised and got to his feet.

"Whatever dick" he said casually and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

Me, Eve and Alice went upstairs to my room when the skanks finally stopped attacking me. I fell on my bed and grabbed the remote for the stereo which was at the end of the bed. I turned on the power and pressed play. "Crush Crush Crush" by Paramore started playing. They were my favourite band, As you can probably tell.

"God I swear, I really wanted to pull Monica's head off!" Eve moaned as she sat on my spinny chair. Alice sat at the head of the bed.

"Well she's already like a barbie doll, so it kinda makes sense" I replied.

_"They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies<br>They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies"<em> I sung.

"If she's not carefully, invites will be sent out for her funeral" Alice finally spoke. I laughed and soon they both joined me. Thank God we were happy again. I didn't like it when Alice was in a mood, she brought me down.

"Do you think Michael likes me?" Eve asked when we our laughter died down. We looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

"Eve, it's obvious. He looks at you like he want's to marry you or something!" I added.

"Really?" Eve asked shocked.

"Duh!" Me and Al said at the same thing.

_"If you want to play it like a game  
>Well come on, come on let's play<br>Cause I'd rather wasted my life pretending  
>Then have to forget you for one whole minute" <em>I sung again. It was a habit. If there's a good song playing I have to sing.

"I ever knew" Eve said looking at her clasped hands like they had the answers to the world.

"Sweetie, if I know anything, it's boys. And I can say for certain, he like's you" Alice told her.

"But... why doesn't he ask me?"

"Boy's mind's are a complex thing. We could study them for years and still not understand them. Men..." She began.

"... Are from Mars" I finished smiling.

"Yep!" She smiled at me like she was a teacher and I was a pupil which answered correctly.

"I wish I was a Marshan" **(Don't know how you spell it)** Eve said with a sigh. We all laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems like nothing is happening but I'm building up to the good stuff! Sorry it's taking a while!<strong>

**R&R!**

**-Molly^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, I'm back again, with Chapter 16:O**

**If your wondering why hardly anything is happening, it's because i'm building up to the good stuff, which will be starting in the next chapter, but I need to write out other things for it to make sense! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville Vampires, that would be the totally awesome, Rachel Caine! :D:D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEP!

Urgh. Shut up, stupid alarm. I'm not a morning person, I hate morning's. Espicially since we have to learn in the morning.

I lugged myself out of bed and got ready, 30 minutes later I was down stairs, munching toast, feeling fresh from my shower. Alice and Eve weren't down yet, but I could hear them moving around.

I flipped on the TV and the academy's channel came on, with news about the school. I checked the other channel's, but there wasn't much on so I just let the Academy's channel play, not really listening to what the person was saying.

_Thankfully, we now have risen enough money to demolish the old hospital building which was built over 100 years ago, however has been partly destroyed from time, and is not a safe building anymore. We will be rebuilding on the site a new libraby, seeing as our current one, isn't big enough..._

Just then one of Monica's followers came in. I didn't know her name, but it was the louder one, that I thought was slightly crazy. She stopped dead in her tracks and just glared at me. I glared back. After, what felt like centuries of glaring, she stopped and smiled a bit. It wasn't a cheery smile, no it was an evil one. One that was plotting. It creeped me out. She lifted her chin, to say she was better then me and left the kitchen, heading upstairs. What was that about?

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

I walked through the kitchen door to see Lee and Michael there. Michael was eating Pop Tarts while Lee was riffling through kitchen draws. Lee looking up and grinned at me. Oh God, what now? He got some matches from the draw and shut it, then turned to me, still grinning. "What?" I asked defensably.

"So?" He replied.

"So?"

"Are you gonna ask Claire?" He said rolling his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Umm..."

"Come on man! Get some guts! CHICKEN!" He pointed at me and started flapping his arms like a chicken, making chicken noises.

"How old are you?" I asked him trying to change the subject. He stopped and smiled.

"I may have the body of an 18 year old but really, I have the mind of a 6 year old" He pointed to his head to exaggerate his comment.

"I kind of noticed" Michael spoke, after finishing his Pop Tarts.

"Stop changing the subject" Lee said tiredly. He pointed at me "Are you gonna ask?" then at Michael "You too Mikey boy, don't think your getting out of it" Michael's eyes went wide.

"But... But... She'll say no! I... don't deal well with rejection!" he replied. Lee grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a tissue box, and lobbed it at his head. He didn't have time to react and it hit him. He rolled his eye's.

"There won't be any rejection! Unless you just don't like her, then say so!" Lee said and picked up the tennis ball from the kitchen table and started bouncing it. He caught it easily without looking, which didn't surprise me, him being a vampire and all. Michael blushed slightly and looked down at his empty plate. He mumbled something which I couldn't hear. "Speak louder man! Honestly, are you a man or a mouse?" Lee asked. It was obviously a lie, he has vamp hearing. Yesterday he was upstairs and I was making toast downstairs, when he shouted for me to make him some. Michael was out at the time, because he needed to get some books from the small library, and Liam just didn't care.

"I do like her, but what if she doesn't like me?" He said, louder this time.

"I can't ask Claire either, she will just laugh" I told Lee joining Michael, in looking at his plate.

"Urgh, your both stupid. _What if she doesn't like me? She will just laugh!"_ He said mocking us "1" He started holding up a finger "Mikey, Eve likes you, it's obvious. 2, She will say yes. 3, Shane, she won't laugh. 4, You both like them so why not? 5, If they do say no, which they won't, then who cares? Atleast you had the guts to ask. Not many people can do that" He finished holding up his hand with his fingers outstretched.

"Fine" I said "I'll ask, only if Mike does" I replied smiling at him.

"But" Michael started, but Lee intrupted.

"Dude, just do it. You know you want to"

"Alright, I will" Michael said lifting his head, smiling slightly "How hard could it be?"

* * *

><p>Finally, lesson's were over. I hadn't seen Claire all day. I needed to find her today, I promised myself. Also if I do then Michael will ask Eve, which he wants to but I know if I show him I'm willing to do it, it won't be hard for him. Plus if I don't Lee will terrorise me. Maybe if Michael went out with Eve then we could tell him about the whole vampire thing, and we wouldn't have to be secretive.<p>

I've been thinking the whole vampire thing over in my head and I finally understand how I feel about it. At first it gave me the creeps and I wanted to just walk away. I didn't though. I stayed and listened. Even though I know they could kill me in a second flat, I know they wouldn't. They act as if they don't care if I died, or about the human population, but really they do. They didn't kill me - maybe it was because it wouldn't be to good for the academy - but I like to think it was because they couldn't. I don't think they like being what they are, because if they did like being _vampires_ and hated humans, why didn't they just drink from humans direct? Instead they hunt animals, and drink them. Plus they appoligised for doing violent actions, as if they couldn't control themselves. If they didn't care they wouldn't appoligise, just walk off.

I don't mind Claire being a vampire. Of course it will take some getting used to, but I think I will get over it. Truthfully it's awesome. I mean, you live forever, get ultra strength, speed and hearing, you can hide in the shadows and most inmportantly, kick _anyone's_ ass. The only down side is the whole drinking blood thing.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't realise I had just walked into someone. "Sorry!" I said and gave an appoligetic look to the girl who was looking at me with a sad look. She softened and nodded, then walked away. I was walking with Michael and Lee to Common Grounds. Appartently Lee was meeting Alice, so me and Michael tagged along to get some coffee.

We walked through the front door and was welcomed by warmth and the smell of coffee. Alice was in the corner of the shop with Claire opposite. Eve was no where in sight. We got our drinks and headed over to them. Alice smiled at us while Claire was messing about on her phone. We sat down and Claire looked up. "Sup boys" she said with a smile. I returned it and mumbled a hey.

"What you on?" I asked nodded to her phone.

"Angry Birds" she replied with a grin "Damn pigs won't die" I started laughing and Michael had a smile on his face.

"Where's Eve?" Lee asked.

"She got held back for not doing some essay or somet" Alice responded. Claire turned off her phone just as Oliver, the owner, headed towards us with a dirty blonde haired boy in tow.

"Sup Oliver" Claire greeted him. He nodded back.

"Hello Claire, this is James, him and his _band_ will be doing the live music on Friday so I need you to tell him the songs to play" Oliver told Claire then walked off. James stood there awkwardly. Claire patted the spare chair and he sat down.

"Hey, um, so... yeah... what songs will it be?" he asked looking at Claire.

"Erm..." Claire began "Do you know any Paramore songs? Because that's what Oliver wants me to do" she sounded a bit paniced.

"Yeah, I know them all!" He said cheerily.

* * *

><p>Claire and James talked over songs I've never heard of and then he left. He had wrote them on a napkin to remember. "You excited?" Lee asked.<p>

"Yep, and a bit nervous, what if I forget the lyrics or miss the notes? Or bail on stage? Or loose my voice? Or the crowd hates me?" Claire rambled, going over the possiblities of what could happen. Lee held his hand up to silence her.

"You'll be fine... Oh!" He said then added "Give me a shoutout!" We laughed.

"I'll try to remember"

"That means no" Lee said and pouted.

* * *

><p>When we were finished Eve walked in, so we all went out to go sit on the grass outside. It was were they went for a picnic. Claire put on her iPod and music started playing. I had no idea what it was and by the look on Michael's face he didn't either. "Claire, what is this?" I asked.<p>

"God! It's my favourite band of all time. I listen to them all the time. I'm performing their songs. Ring any bells?" I looked at Michael because I still didn't know. It was a band with a weird name, that's all I knew.

"Oh right, Paramore" Michael replied. Claire smiled at him for knowing.

"It's ignorance" She told us and started singing.

_"If I'm a bad person  
>You don't like me<br>Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
>It's a circle, a mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>Your not a judge but if your gonna judge me  
>Well sentence me to another life<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know were not the same<br>No, were not the same, Oh, were not the same_

_We were friends that stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>I guess you can't except that the change is good  
>Hey, it's good, Hey, it's good"<em>

She had her eye's closed and was dancing along where she sat. We were all looking at her and then burst out laughing went she lay down doing an air guitar solo and looked like she was having a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I need to tell you something. Right well, I have one more week in school and then I get a week off so I will try to do one or two updates before then. When it is my break I am going to be writing out the rest of the chapters, so I can update really quickly and finish this story. Also during my break I will be writing out my other stories which I have been thinking about. I have loads of idea's so please bare with me. In the next chapter it won't be "We went here" and "we did this" there will be a lot more action and things going on. It will be getting interesting ;)<strong>

**R&R Please:)**

**-Molly^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm so sorry! I know I said I would update soon and all, but I couldn't. I had a lot of things to do over the holiday so never really got time to update. I will be updating on the weekend though so don't worry I won't take forever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Morganville Vampires - No matter how much I wish I did - Rachel Caine own's all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

**SHANE'S POV:**

Sadly, after we had talked a bit about nothing and Claire was done dancing, we said goodbye and headed home. We obviously being me, Michael and Lee. We were sitting in the livingroom and Michael was strumming his guitar while Lee finished writing his essay. I had nothing to do so just watched some TV. The only relatively interesting thing was dirtbike racing. I wasn't really paying attension, because at times like this I usually use it to think things over, while people think I'm just watching TV.

Pain came to my head, and I realised something just hit me. What was wrong with me today? My left hand instantly went up to my head while I looked around for the object. "Duddeee" Lee moaned sounding bored. "Yo, slacker, anyone in there?" I looked at him to see him shaking a remote at me. Oh, that must be what hit me.

"What?" I said a little too rudely.

"Woah, why so grumpy?" Lee replied and shook it off "Anyway what's with you? I turned off the TV and you kept staring at it. When I said your name you ignored me. It's like your not even on this planet anymore"

I sighed "Sorry, I'm just tired"

"You know you were supposed to ask the girls" Lee said with a smirk addressing the two of us. Damn, how did I forget?

"Oops, forgot. I'll go round later" I told him trying to keep the excitment out of my voice.

"Mike?" Lee said turning to Michael.

"Umm... yeah... I'll go later" Michael said quietly and returned to strumming.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE'S POV:<strong>

When we got back to our house we were greeted in the livingroom by the skanks. "Look it's the freak show" one of her minion's smirked.

"There's the whore that think's she's good enough for Shane. Must of hit her head pretty hard" Monica snarled. This was about Shane, again?

"Look Monica" Alice spoke "When are you going to get it through your _thick_ head that Shane doesn't like you? Honestly I don't blame him. Why would he like a slag? And you were and never will be good enough. It's more like a punishment to have to go out with you"

"Shut your mouth _bitch_, this doesn't envolve you"

"Apparently it envolves her bitch-bot's though" I told Alice a small smile playing on my lips. She smiled back.

"Shut it cow!" The girl that hadn't spoke responded. I really needed to learn there name's. Oh wait, no I don't, cause I don't give a shit.

"If i'm a slag, what does that make you?" Monica replied - She's very slow might I add - "Your the one that's going around stealing people's boyfriend's"

"Pft, please. Monica how stupid are you to not realise I didn't steal Shane? He dumped you because your a bitch, and another thing is that were just friends" I told her, anger clear in my voice. How stupid was she?

"NO YOU STOLE HIM!" She screamed like a 4 year old who has had their toy taken away from them. She stomped her foot which just added to my comment.

"Yes, of course" I said fed up and rolled my eyes. "I'm bored, wanna go upstairs?" I asked Eve and Alice.

"Kay" Alice said and led the way.

"Aww, I was enjoying the bitch squobble" Eve moaned laughing at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>SHANE'S POV:<strong>

I had to do this. I had to ask her. I was stood outside of Claire's house trying to gather the courage to ask Claire out. Michael was with me because he was going to ask Eve. "You first?" I said to Michael. It was supposed to be a command but came out more like a question.

"No way man! You!" Michael said taking a step back. Before I could reply the girl's door opened letting the light spill into the dark street. The door slammed shut and Claire stormed down the path. She looked pissed. Then Eve came out chasing after Claire, but she didn't slam the door. When Eve caught up with Claire, she had nearly exited the gate to where me and Michael were stood.

"That went well" Eve commented. Claire just glared.

"They. Started. It" Claire said each word taking a break inbetween them. She sighed and then saw us. Eve followed her gaze and smiled. They headed over to us.

"Hey" Eve said first "Umm... what you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Michael burst out then blushed. Eve smiled a bit and nodded. They walked off down the street to talk. When they were near the end I turned to Claire.

"So. Do I have to ask?" I said smiling.

"Another fight with Monica..." she told me and bowed her head. That was strange because normally she doesn't care if she gets into a fight. "Blood was brought into it so I stopped" Oh.

"Was you okay? You didn't loose control?" I asked concerned. She lifted her head and gave a small smile.

"Yeah... I gave her a nose bleed and left... I dragged Eve out of there aswell..." she said it casually, making me laugh. "So... what you doing here?" Damn... come on Shane...

"Well... umm... I came to... umm..." Just say it already, it's now or never. I gulped and continued "I came to... ask you out..." My voice spoke quietly, but I knew she could hear. I didn't want to see her face incase she looked disgusted so I looked at my converse. It was silent for a while, so I decided to look at her. She was deep in thought. Claire looked really cute, but she must of noticed me staring because she looked into my eyes.

"Shane... I like you... but I don't think this would work... I could hurt you and that's a risk I don't want to take" Yep, rejection. I don't know why but for some reason I thought she would say yes. Probably from Lee always saying she would. I don't know why but Claire's rejection hurt a lot - More then it probably should have.

"Umm... okay" I said trying to sound strong but instead sounded broken and disappointed. I guess I was, really.

"Shane..."

"No it's okay, you don't have to explain" I turned in the direction of home and started walking in long strides. Claire ran after me and stood infront of me, stopping me from go any further.

"Shane, I never said I didn't like you. I do, okay? I really do. I just don't want to hurt you... or get hurt by you..." Her voice broke at the end.

"Get hurt by me?" I asked. She was the vampire not me. Tears came to her eye's but she didn't let them fall.

_**(A/N- I can't remember if I wrote about who Dante was because I can't find the file's on my laptop so if I have and what I say now it's the same, I'm sorry for the confusion)**_

"In my past... I had a fiancé... I found him sleeping with another woman in our bed..." she spoke softly refusing to look me in the eye's.

"Oh" was all I could say. I never knew that. "Claire... I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault... you weren't even born" she smiled looking at me. I don't know what came over me... lust? I wrapped my arm's around Claire's waist pulling her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Her arm's went around my neck and she kissed me back. It was short and sweet but I didn't want it to end. When it did, I knew, I loved this girl. Everything about her. Vampire or human, I don't really give a damn. I was in love with Claire Danvers.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please:) x<strong>

**-Molly^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone! So, Im really sorry I keep saying when I'm going to update but then always update later on, it's just when I plan to update something else always come's up. Anyway i'm not making any promises but I will try to update again by Friday. If I do it's will probably be on Thurday.**

**Another thing, I have trouble with my tenses. It's because some sentences sound like they should be in past tense and some in present. I know it make's the story confusing so I will work on it.**

**Also I am going to be starting a new story so when I update that one, I will update this one at the same time, and vise versa.**

**Oh and Last Breath is out, but I've not read it yet, I'm going to order it. Is it any good? Some people think it's rubbish :O Also some people are saying that Claire **_**dies?**_** What? Is that true? How can the main character be killed off? If it's true then I'll be depressed :L**

**Oh and when I write words in a sentence in **_**italic **_**it mean's I am putting empathses on that word e.g. **"That's _my _chocolate caramel!" **(hehe, I said this to my mum when she robbed my sweet O.o). Anyway enough chit-chat.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine own's all, except the plot;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

I didn't really realise what was happening till it ended. My instinct took over and I couldn't stop it. Gazing up into Shane's eye's I knew that all plan's of keeping a distance and just being friend's went out of the window. I couldn't just be friends. I couldn't ignore him. I couldn't avoid him. I love him. More then I ever loved Dante. I knew Dante for years and I never loved him as much as I love Shane, and I've only known Shane for about a week.

Shane rested his forehead against mine and sighed "I wanted to kiss you when I first saw you. Your so beautiful... I think... I think I love you..." he whispered. I gasped. He loved me? I never expected someone like Shane to say that. He lifted his head and gave me a worried expression. "Too soon?" I couldn't speak at the moment. It's been a long, long time since someone said they loved me and meant it. So instead I just kissed him. It was sweet and slow, but turned faster with more passion. When we pulled apart I smiled like a lunatic.

"No, not at all. I love you too" I replied. This made him return a smile matching my one. I looked around and realised we were standing outside, dark at night, in the middle of the road smiling like we belonged in a loony bin. "Umm... so-" I was cut off by a scream.

Eve. She was in trouble. I pulled away from Shane and started running vamp speed in the direction Michael and Eve went. Wait. Michael was there. I ran slower at human speed but then stopped completely. Hang on. That didn't sound like a _'HELP ME!'_ scream. It was more a _'OMG! YIPEE!'_.

"Come on! We have to help her!" Shane said over taking me. I ran forward the small distance between us and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Claire, what's wrong?" I smiled lightly at him.

"I don't think she's in trouble" Eve then came skipping around the corner holding Michael's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>EVE'S POV:<strong>

Me and Michael walked down the road and turned the corner so we could talk in private. When he said he needed to talk to me he seemed embarrassed. That worried me.

"Eve" Michael began looking me in the eye's "I know it's late and all... and I'm acting strange..." he trailed off.

"I don't mind, I'm more of a night person anyway... carry on"

"Umm well... I came to ask you..." he trailed off again. This is starting to bug me.

"Spit it out Michael" I snapped. Oops. I never snap at Michael. Must be the vamp thing. "Sorry... I didn't mean to snap"

"It's okay. Umm... I came to ask you... if you wanted to... you know..." I raised my eyebrow's slightly. He sighed, then took a deep breath "If you wanted to go out with me" Was this really happening. Michael Glass - THE Michael Glass - Hottie musician, asking me out? No it couldn't. It was probably just a prank made up by the populars. I can't believe I thought Michael was different.

"Haha Michael. Came here to made a fool of me. Really Michael, are you that low? I thought you were nice. Come on, where is the video camera?" His eye's went wide in shock and he put his hand's up in surrender.

"No no no! It's not a prank! Really! Look no camera! I wouldn't do something like that!" He said in one breath. "Eve... I really like you. Like, _really _really like you. I always have. Ermm... but I shouldn't of came here... God, I'm looking like a prick... um... bye" Then he turned around and started walking even though his house was in the opposite direction. I walked round him and stopped, looking him over. He didn't look like he was lying.

"You... your really asking me out?" I ask skeptical.

"Yeah... I _really_ like you... Since I saw you on the first day... everyone else thought you were strange being goth and all, but I thought you were awesome. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you, but I never did because I knew you would reject me... I mean your so pretty and funny. You don't follow anyone and you do what you want. I... I... love you. Damn! Why did I say that" he cursed under his breath. I opened my mouth to replied but he cut me off "No. Don't. I know it's stupid saying I love you even though you want nothing to do with me. Sorry. I'll just leave" He tried to walk around me but instead I jumped in front of him a crushed my lips against his. At first he was shocked, but then he kissed me back. When we came up for air(well he did, but I didn't really need to, being a vampire) he spoke once again, softly "Wow. I never thought I would be kissing Eve Rosser, Lucky me"

"Are you kidding? Your Michael Glass. I mean _Michael Glass_" I said his name dreamily "Your an amazing musican and your _really_ hot!"

"Really?" he asked surprised. Man, he was dumb. I nodded my head. "Umm, it's getting dark, i'll walk you home". I laughed in response because it was only a road away.

"So you've liked me for a long time?" I questioned him.

"Yeah... umm... Eve? Is it... Is it too early to say that... i-i... _love_ you?" What? Did he? What? I looked into his eye's to see nothing but honesty and worry. He really loved me? I couldn't response so instead I did the Eve thing and screamed with Joy. He seemed stunned at first but smiled when I started doing the happy dance.

We walked back down the road - Well he walked, I on the other hand, skipped - To find Claire and Shane staring at us.

* * *

><p><strong>MONICA'S POV (I know right!):<strong>

I hate her. I actually hate her. That little bitch think's she can just take him away from me. That skank _Claire_ thinks she's _awesome_ and can do whatever she want's. Okay, so I have slept with boy's who already had girlfriend's and had one-night stand's, but that's _me_ so it's alright. She should know better than to take _my_ boyfriend. I'm going to put her back in her place.

"Do you think my nose is broken?" Gina asked me as she felt up her nose. Before she got punched and had blood dripping from it, which was extremely gross.

"No, idiot. Now stop thinking about yourself and think of a plan!" I instructed. God, how could she think of herself in a time like this. She needs to come up with a plan for me to get back at that bitch Claire.

"Umm... We could like... umm..."

"WE COULD SHAVE HER HEAD!" Jennifer bursted out.

"No, we did that to Lisa Winters" I told her rolling my eye's. Even I remember that.

"We could dye all of her clothes pink!"

"No idiot, you can't change black to pink! She's a goth freak so, like, all her clothes are black"

"I've got it!" Gina spoke again. She had that evil glint in her eye's. She was a real pysco, but right now I didn't care. It was probably an evil plan, and the slut, Claire, deserves everything she get's.

Once Gina had told us her master plan we nodded in agreement. It was perfect! "Alright girls! We're going to-"

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't really think I would tell you, right? ;)<strong>

**R&R:)**

**-Molly^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys... Okay let me start with SORRY. It's been soooooo long since I last updated. In my defense, it's December and you know, Christmas shopping and all that jazz... Anyway enough excuses!**

**Also please check out my new story, Morganville ZOMBIES. It will make more sense in the actual story.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel Caine owns Morganville Vampires, not me. (sigh)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

**CLAIRE'S POV:**

When Eve and Michael met up with us, we said our goodbye's. Me and Eve stood by the doorway watching them disappear into the shadows. "This is now officially the best day of my entire life" a dazed Eve murmured. She looked so happy starring at the spot they had disappeared to. I opened the door and stepped through, Eve slowly following behind. My phone buzzed and I took it out of my jean pocket. I had a text from Alice. It read...

_hey c,_

_b hme in 2, soz late:L_

"He likes me. He _actually_ likes me!" Eve mused.

"Obviously" I commented rolling my eyes. We walked down the entrance hall and I opened the door.

"Were going to-" Monica spoke, but stopped as soon as she saw us. She was the only one faced towards the door, the other two had their backs to us. "What you looking at, freaks" she sneered.

"A skank... wait no, three" I replied nonchalant. Me and Eve quickly walked upstairs to my room.

"I wonder what their up to" Eve said as she sat in my swivel chair. She stroked her chin for empathsis.

"Could be anything. Oh well. What ever it is, we can handle it" I dived, face first, onto my bed.

"Yep" she replied, popping to p. "As long as it doesn't include spiders. I hate spiders. I mean really, _really_ hate spiders" I smiled into the duvet. It was funny how quickly she can change from being happy, to badass to scared.

"I don't think she could go anywhere near a spider"

"Probably would get somebody to do her dirty work, as per usual"

"Chuck us the tomato juice" Tomato juice was code for blood. Plus it made Eve feel better. I heard the chair squeaked as she pushed back on it and swivelled across the room to the mini fridge. I heard the low buzz as the door was opened and then closed.

"Catch" She tossed the bottle through the air and my hand whipped up and grabbed it. My head was still buried in my duvet. It was weird how easily I could do things. If I was still human I would have to get really close, concerntrate on the bottle and have both hands at the ready and even then I probably would of missed it. Being vamp however I don't even need Eve to warn me she was going to throw it and I don't need to even open my eye's. Sometime's I missed being human, even if I was a complete failure.

While I sucked the 'juice' from the sports bottle, Eve brushed her hair. "What was your life like? Before you died" Eve whispered as if I would punch her in the face for asking. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Different" I whispered, softed back. "So, so different. Who I was, what I did... everything. I was fragile... weak and innocent. A pushover. Everyone thought I was incapable of doing anything... everyone that didn't know me. Only my uncle really knew me. I was smart. Always had a plan. A surviver, he called me. I kept a low profile where ever I could. Worked in the shadows, blended in. All I ever wanted to do was learn. Know everything. I thought if I could live forever then... life would be perfect. I could spend my years learning forever..." I trailed off. After a few minutes I continued "I used to go dancing, all I time. Ballroom. My uncle taught me. He taught me everything. Science, Maths, English you name it. He believed that I could do anything, when others thought women were good for nothing but being a house wife. My life was so simple... get up, get ready, make breakfast, go to the market, come home, read, write, learn, have lunch, learn even more, have dinner, read a book and go to bed. Do something nice over the weekend. Now... hell we don't even stay in one place for more than two weeks" Eve had stopped brushing her hair and her eyes were focused on me. "I guess dying made me... cold hearted. Literally."

A small smile appeared on her face "If you ask me, I think your amazing. For a dead person" She finished with a wink.

And for once in a long time, I felt loved.

* * *

><p><strong>MONICA'S POV:<strong>

"Look that was well too close!" I hissed at them "We'll talk about this tomorrow"

"When are we doing it though?" Gina whined

"Soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took forever but since I'm on holiday I WILL Update again, proberly Monday or Tuesday:)<strong>


End file.
